Code Catfight
by Cherry Chibi
Summary: In the city of Kyoto, there are many gangs led by strong people. And guess what? They are all after the rich girl, for many reasons, one, she's a threat, two, she's a female leader and three, she has combined with Battousai. This is a Kaoru & KenshinBatt
1. A Stormy Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin series or any of its creations. 

A/N: Welcome to Code Catfight, where there is a great dispute between the female gangs. The leaders are: Megumi Takani (22 years old), Misao Makimachi (18 years old) and Kaoru Kamiya (18 years old). 

The Underworld leaders are: Sanosuke Sagara (19 years old), Aoshi Shinomori (25 years old) and Kenshin Himura (26 years old).  I hope that you'll all enjoy this. This story takes place in modern times. ^-^x 

Code Catfight - Chapter 1 – By Cherry Chibi

 'A Stormy Night' 

* * * *

Rain poured over the city of Kyoto. Lightning lit the skies and ended quickly with the deep applaud of thunder. An eighteen year old girl with shoulder length black hair, sapphire blue eyes and milky skin ran along the footpath. She skid around a corner and dodged passed a group of people to avoid any accidents. She was a small built person. Kamiya Kaoru was a teenage girl who hadn't had such a great life although it was filled with great happy memories. 

Her parents divorced when she was fourteen and they left her with a large sum of money which supported her for all of her needs. At the age of sixteen, her foster father was murdered brutally by someone who the police never caught or even had a clue about. She now lived by herself in an apartment, attended a good school and led a gang known as the Rising Sun. 

 "I'm going to catch a cold," Kaoru growled while she held her umbrella above her head and ran. "Some Friday night this is," She took entered an apartment building and closed up her umbrella. She hastily shook off any excess rainwater before heading to the elevators. She looked at her bag and realised that it the zip had been opened. "Oh no," She dropped her bag onto the floor and checked everything. The books had managed to escape from any major damage but there was something valuable missing. "My-my flute," she glanced around the reception, hoping that her instrument may have dropped out of her bag somewhere in the room. 

Kaoru wanted to burst into tears. It truly wasn't her day. She walked over to the reception and asked the lady if she could take care of her bag while she went out to search for her treasured item. The receptionist gladly accepted. "Thank you so much!" Kaoru said as she ran out the door. Rainwater soaked into her hair as she searched desperately for it. 

 "I should've thought about bringing an umbrella," Kaoru said as she searched, somehow while she walked her feet led her into a dark alley. The coldness bit into her flesh. It wasn't just the weather, there was something else here that she didn't like. Whatever it was, she was better off leaving it alone. Her eyes darted onto the ground and immediately she dashed towards the direction. "There it is!" She picked it up her small black case by its handle and turned around. "I better get back-," She froze when she heard a man scream. A man with red hair and amber eyes stood in front of a dead corpse. Blood had splashed in puddles on the cobblestone ground and on the alley walls. Kaoru gasped and accidentally caught the murderer's attention. Her fearful eyes made contact with his fierce amber flames. 

 'Run for it Kaoru,' She thought but her body was frozen in its place. The man approached her slowly with his sword drawn. He was soon only mere inches away from her, still wearing his fierce expression. 

The rain had ceased. 

 "You must die," He raised his sword to strike. With immediate reflexes, Kaoru jabbed a plank of wood that was lying on the ground into his side and spun kick to trip him over. It was obvious that he didn't expect her to fight back. The man's red bangs were pushed away from his face and revealed a cross shaped scare on his left cheek. He soon leapt back on to his feet with a furious glare. He was surprised that the girl hadn't made a run for it when she had her chance but however, he would've had to kill her whether it was now or in a few minutes. 

 "I'm not afraid of you," Kaoru said strongly, "I'm not afraid of you killing me either," She flicked a dagger from her sleeve. "But I won't die without fighting." Playing innocent was her specialty. She dodged Kenshin's blade but no matter how fast she was, he was faster. She was soon forced against the brick wall with a blade against her neck.

Kenshin felt a smirk creep on his face. This girl seriously was futile. She amused him. It may be fun to keep her around for a while longer. He wiped the blade of his sword clean with the bottom of his shirt. "What is your name girl?" He asked coldly. 

 "Why should I tell a stranger?" Kaoru replied defiantly, "Especially someone who is going to kill me." She was still on the alert for any sudden attacks. She took a quick withdraw of breath when Kenshin's deadly amber eyes shone brighter. They were more fearful than before. "Eeto… Kamiya Kaoru." She said hesitantly. 

Kenshin sheathed his sword and walked the opposite direction into the darkness. 'Kamiya Kaoru,' He repeated in his mind, a thought ticked and his legs slowed into walking pace, 'she is that girl who I have been hearing about at the night club…' He stopped dead in his tracks, 'That girl who is the rich man's daughter and now is part of a conflict between the Rising Sun, Poison Ivy and Black Hearts…' Kenshin sprinted around a dark corner.

* * * *

Kaoru shivered as she entered the apartment building. She picked up her school bag and headed towards the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, the soaked and cold girl jogged through the halls of the second floor and reached her room door. She unlocked it and entered. Kaoru ran fumbled along the wall and flicked the light switch. However, the lights didn't turn on. She cursed under her breath. 

 "Why today?" She breathed frustrated. She dropped her school bag clumsily onto her floor and carefully made her way to her bathroom in her large two bedroom apartment. Through the darkness she tried to make out the features and avoided walking into any corners. Her breathing started to become ragged. 'Oh please, let the electricity come back soon,' She closed the bathroom door and stripped off her soaked clothing. She got into the shower and turned on the warm water. 

With a mingled sigh, she closed her eyes and memories flooded her mind once more. A small smile reached her lips while she rinsed her hair. Laughter, warm smiles, a close relationship with her family and great friends… What more could a girl want? 

When there is an upside, there is always a downside, that's the side which Kaoru often tried to hide from everyone else. She was a gang leader and controlled a nightclub called Dragon's Flame, she often had to work there to gather information, not many people knew that she served as a waitress and was also a disguised geisha. No one knew that she was Shadow except for her guardian. He often asked her to see to high classed men of all sorts; just to relax their nerves and to gather important facts. But he had been watching her carefully, almost, like a father figure, making sure that no one touched her. 

Fifteen minutes later, Kaoru was out of the shower brushing her hair with the little clear vision she had on the mirror. Her sky blue silk gown clung onto her shoulders, her black wet hair in several locks as she brushed them. When she was done she left the bathroom and out towards the lounge room. 

A flash of lightning lit her room white and vanished. Kaoru looked towards the window with awe. She took a withdraw of breath when she made eye contact with amber eyes from earlier on, less than half an hour ago. First, he decides to spare her life, now what was he planning to do? Kaoru swallowed. She didn't like the thought that he had managed to get into her apartment when she was unarmed.

Another flash of lightning lit the room and Kenshin disappeared. Kaoru shook her head and walked towards her bedroom. 'It's just my imagination,' When she entered her bedroom she was welcomed by a pair of amber eyes. 'Shit… maybe it's not my imagination.' Her heart was starting to race. She took a few steps around Kenshin, her hand traced along her dressing table and her fingertips traced over the handle of her dagger. 

 "You really are the rich girl," Kenshin muttered coldly, he was leaning against the wall, looking too calm for Kaoru's taste. "You know that a girl like you, at the age of eighteen, shouldn't be involved in such business alone?" He was eyeing her closely. "The others are further experienced in assassinations and the like, you are…" He paused to catch on his thoughts, "Only a rookie." 

Kaoru just smiled innocently at him. How dare he call her a rookie? He'll find out soon enough that under her angelic appearance was a deadly killer. Her hand gripped tightly over the handle of her dagger. 

 "I wouldn't even think about picking up that dagger," Kenshin suddenly said, "It wouldn't be a very smart choice," 

Kaoru titled her head to a side and picked up her dagger. She twirled it in her fingertips playfully. "You really think that by mocking me you're going to get anywhere?" She asked. 

 "In fact, yes," He replied, "I know more than you think and I have been searching for you," Kaoru's smile disappeared and she looked at the man seriously. 

 "Who are you? Why were you searching for me?" 

 "Battousai is all you need to know." Kenshin said, "I warn you that being in such conflicts will get you killed, I see that your group won't even last, however, I do offer you my organization's cooperation." He was going to take this opportunity, if he could pursue her into joining her group with his, a boost will push his organization ahead of the others and he would gain more control. 

 "You seriously think that I would join you that easily?" Kaoru said scornfully, "However, what am I supposed to do? I've just finished my schooling, I guess that I would need more work especially since I don't plan to get any other jobs." She paused for a bit. "How about this, my group will join you, but we would be on the same level, I will remain in control of my people and you will remain in control of yours, but we will support each other both with weapons and money." 

Kenshin arched a brow. She looked innocent but she was smart. He thought about her offer. "That'll be acceptable," He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Kaoru. 

Kaoru placed the dagger on the surface of the dressing table, "Nice doing business with you Kenshin," She smiled at him when he had a sudden flicker of surprise in his eyes, "What? You expect a leader not to know her threats, rivals and let alone, the great legends?" She clasped her hands together. "Well, just to show you my appreciation for your offer, why don't you use the bathroom and stay in the spare bedroom for tonight hm?" 

She pushed the man out of her room and towards the bathroom. After forcing him in, she closed the door and walked back towards her bedroom. 'That smell of blood was disgusting,' she thought to herself. It was surprising how she wasn't afraid of him anymore, well, not in the way as she was before. He was impressively intimidating. 

* * * *

A/N: There is a nice introduction to the story… hope that you liked it. *Smiles* I didn't put in the name of Kenshin's gang yet 'cos I'm lost for ideas, so if you guys have any ideas, could you either send it to me by email or even in the review? Thanks. Um, next chapter is when the actual storyline starts (hopefully), you'll see a few flashbacks and it will explain how lock these 'catfights' have been going on. Prepare to be amused (hm…). Until next time- Ja!

~Cherry Chibi~


	2. Gang Clash

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin series or any of its creations. 

Code Catfight – Chapter 2 – By Cherry Chibi

 'Gang Clash'

* * * *

Next day, Kenshin had left early in the morning to avoid having to meet up with Kaoru especially after that awkward position that Kaoru had placed him in. 'I have to tell my men about the new arrangements,' he thought as he entered the warehouse where he, and his gang members stayed. He was welcomed respectably by his men before entering his office and sitting down on the leather chair. 

Outside of the building, it looked tacky and abandoned but inside, it was occupied by a group of twenty to thirty men who had their own room. Kenshin however, had his office and rarely took any sleep. Someone had to always stay on guard because of their tough rivals: the Oniwabanshuu (Aoshi's gang) and the Street Fighters (Sanosuke's gang). It was all odd to him, the fact that the few female gangs out there were only interested in killing one another rather than interfering with other gangs and that male gangs were killing one another only; ignoring the fact that when the period of time the female gangs cease their wars they would be a threat. 

It was all part of Code Catfight. The term made up for these female wars. It was 'tradition' that a female leader has to lead her gang into defeating another during the month or at least avoid getting destroyed by another. But the catch was that one has to kill a member from their rivals or else they would be considered weak and they, themselves, will be killed by their own people. 

 "Sir, last night there was another conflict at the edge of your territory, it was between the Poison Ivy and Vixens, the Vixens lost and now Megumi has taken over and is leading the Poison Vixens," A man reported, "This is all insane, why do the ladies all have to grab each other's necks when they can settle peace with one another?" 

 "Do you think we, the Dark Blood (Thanks for the ideas Rei), can ever settle peace with the Oniwabanshuu or Street Fighters?" Kenshin asked, his worker shook his head as a reply, "That would explain it. By the way, tell everyone that our forces are combining with the Rising Sun. Kaoru and I will be both standing as the leaders from now on." 

Awe struck the man's face, "You mean… that chick that scored 95 percent on her exams? Isn't she the one who your Uncle is being a guardian to?" Kenshin glared at the man. "Oh sorry sir, I better get going," the man ran out of Kenshin's office. 

* * * *

Kaoru was seated on a crate with her legs propped up on of the railing in a warehouse. She watched the men polish their guns and fix their weapons a distance away. Not one of them had noticed her presence. She smirked. 'They're all hopeless, how can Battousai even hire them? I've been sitting here for… hm… half an hour.' A group of Five women were seated or standing behind her. All keeping their eyes open for any sudden threats to their leader. 

The women were in uniform of black pants and shirts that held closely to their skin for easy combat, fingerless black leather gloves, knee high black boots that had images of flames rising from the heels, and belts with several weapons connected to them. Most of the women had fire-coloured foiled hair. 

Kaoru was wearing similar clothing but she was the only one who wielded a sword which was a sign showing that she was the boss. 

 "Akurei (Demon), should we cause a stir?" A woman with red hair and green eyes asked Kaoru.

 "Not yet Chanelle, I would like to wait another minute, then I should have a bit of fun," Kaoru replied coolly. Chanelle was Kaoru's close friend, they met a couple of years ago when Chanelle came as an exchange student, Kaoru hosted her. 

 "Akurei, I'm bored," A woman sitting on a crate behind Kaoru whined, she had very short black, blonde tipped hair, "Can't I go outside and kick someone's butt? I know that we've joined up with Battousai's Dark Blood gang but there are so many, surely we can kick their asses to kill some off." 

Tsubame gasped, "Toya! That's not very nice!" Tsubame had short chin length black hair which had single small plait on the left side. She was the youngest in the six. "Besides, Akurei doesn't want to kill anyone yet." 

 'Three… two…' Kaoru counted down in her mind, 'One.' She stood up and stretched. "Alright girls, let's go and cause a panic! We should teach these guys that they should be more alert." Smiles stretched across everyone's face. Kaoru unsheathed her sword. "Try not to kill anyone either." 

 "Yes Akurei," The five women said respectfully. 

* * * *

Kenshin's eyes flared amber, something wasn't going well outside. Everything outside had gone noisy. He could hear his men shout things like:

 'She's over there!'

 'How many are there?'

 'Six?!'

 'Only six?! They're damn good! Somebody help!' 

Kenshin stood from his chair and drew out his sword. 'No one messes with the Dark Blood and gets away with it.' 

* * * *

Kaoru, Toya, Chanelle, Tsubame, Mina and Kenka stood at the centre of the warehouse. Men sat around the edges exhausted.

 "Come on guys! That was pathetic!" Mina broke the silence. "We're not going to kill ya!" Mina was, like the others, quite lively. She was twenty two years old. "Hey, Kenka, what do ya think?" 

 "I'd say pathetic too, what on earth did we expect from twenty eight men?" Kenka said, rolling her eyes. She tucked her dagger back into its leather covering. She searched around their surroundings. "There were supposed to be two more, Dark Blood has thirty members." 

 "Watch it!" Kaoru unsheathed her sword and stopped a blade before it could hit Tsubame, "That was a close one." She glared at the guy who looked like he was seventeen years old. "You're going to pay for that!" 

 "No! Akurei! Let me handle it!" Tsubame interjected. The others looked at her uncertainly. "Don't worry! You can trust me with him! I know who he is…" 

 "Alright Tsubame," Kaoru said, "But you'll need a sword," 

 "No I won't," Tsubame said with a smirk, "I can't beat him with combat." She stepped forward towards the guy and smiled innocently at him. 

 'She's learning too much from me,' Kaoru thought to herself.

The guy looked smugly at Tsubame. "I can beat a girl anytime!" He got into a stance. He looked as if he wasn't going to hold back at all. This concerned the other five. Tsubame however, she looked confident, too confident for her own good. 

 "Whatever you say…" Tsubame said, "Yahiko-chan." She smiled innocently again at Yahiko's face. 

 "What did you just call me?!" Yahiko said outraged. 

 "Yahiko-CHAN!" Tsubame repeated. "I knew that would get you annoyed." She got charged forward and leapt over Yahiko. She kicked Yahiko's back, sending him flying through the air and hitting the ground. She landed with her back facing him. "Come on, you can do better." 

Yahiko grabbed the hilt of his sword and stood up. He charged forward and missed hitting Tsubame in the arm. 'This is not going to work,' he dropped his sword and punched Tsubame in the back. 

She counterattacked by elbowing Yahiko in the stomach and then kicking him in the chest. Yahiko once again fell on the concrete. 

 'She's been practising,' Kaoru thought, 'and has improved.' A soft metallic sound caused Kaoru to look up in alert. She smirked and drew out her sword; counterattacking Kenshin's move. Kenshin landed in front of her with a stern face. 

Mina, Kenka, Toya and Chanelle had their weapons drawn, ready to protect their leader. Kaoru glared at Kenshin for a few moments. 

 "How long have you been here?" Kenshin asked coldly; sheathing his sword. 

 "How long do you think?" Kaoru said, following suit. "I thought that I should drop by and check out your base. It's a good place I must admit. However, your men are all too weak," She leaned towards Kenshin's ear, "All of them seem to be stupid as well. I have been here in an obvious spot and they couldn't even see me or my people." 

Mina and Kenka snickered. 

 "I haven't been impressed Battousai," Kaoru said as she backed off, "Toya, Kenka, Mina, Chanelle and I will enforce a training program." She turned around to the others, "Come on girls, let's not waste another moment here, we have a tournament against Black Hearts tonight." They started walking. "Yahiko-CHAN you better take care of Tsubame. I'll kill you if you hurt her!" Kaoru warned. 

Kenshin turned around, a sixteen year old girl was bandaging Yahiko's arm. 'She must be Tsubame. Why would Kaoru let the youngest stay here?' 

 "You alright? I didn't mean to go so hard on you," Tsubame said as she tightened the bandages. Yahiko smiled weakly at her. Her cheeks turned a slight pink. "Akurei allows me to talk to you." 

 "Are you saying that there is some sort of Code of Conduct in the Rising Sun?" Yahiko asked. Tsubame nodded. "That's weird, I'll never get it, all of the female gangs are just… illogical." He saw Tsubame's face lose its smile. 

 "It's not like that…" Tsubame stood up and walked towards the exit to catch up with Kaoru. "IT'S NOT!" She picked up pace and ran. Yahiko ran after Tsubame and caught her by her arm. "Let go of me!" She pulled her arm away. "This is why gangs like the Rising Sun are the way they are! Because most of the other gangs believe that the females are weak and that we're the ones who are useless! You do not know how hard it is to grow up in a life like mine! Men like you will never understand!" 

 "Whoa, settle down, I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings," Yahiko said, "So just calm down!" His face was turning slightly pink from embarrassment. "I know, to make it up for you, how about I take you out for lunch OK?"

Tsubame looked at Yahiko strangely, "What on earth is wrong with you?!" 

 "I'd prefer it if you stop being upset," Yahiko said. "Let's go, I'll pay." He took her hand and led her out. 

* * * *

Kenshin walked back into his office and his eyes flared ambers when they met with another pair of amber. "I thought that you went," 

 "Who said I went?" Kaoru asked coldly, "Anyway, Tsubame is still here, well, she was." Kaoru was sitting on the edge of Kenshin's desk. "On the serious side of things, tonight I'm going into a conflict against the Black Hearts, you know who they are don't you?" 

 "Misao Makimachi's gang." Kenshin replied coldly. 

 "At least you know who's who," Kaoru said scornfully, she stretched and jump off the desk. "Tell your men that training starts at two in the afternoon, the girls and I will be here." She walked progressively towards the door, "Tell them to also expect unwanted Black Hearts to drop by as well," 

 "How do you know that they're going to attack?" Kenshin questioned, annoyance and anger clung on his tone, making Kaoru shudder.

 "It's all in the timetable." Kaoru replied. She made sure that she kept her cool. 

 "I'll never understand you women, you PLAN who fights?" 

Kaoru shrugged, "It has worked." She left the office. 

Kenshin glanced at his desk and found an envelope. 'What now?' 

* * * *

Later, at 2 o'clock, Kenshin was watching with his amber eyes from the top of the stairs as Mina, Kenka, Toya, Chanelle and Kaoru trained his men. To be honest, they must have trained like machines. 'Kaoru must have gone through a lot to become the leader of an elite group,' Kenshin thought, 'How many must have she killed?' For a moment he thought that maybe there will be someone who would be able to understand him but he dismissed that thought. 

 "Another 1000 push ups guys!" Chanelle shouted. "Come on! Toya, Kenka, Mina and Kaoru are beating you!" She snickered when she heard groans from the guys. "Quit your whining! You've only done 9000! Look! The girls haven't even shown any sign of giving up yet!" 

 "Done!" Toya stood up, she shook her arms and loosened up her body. "That was great fun!" She did a couple of punches through the air. "Come on guys! If you get through this we'll go and have a drink!" 

Kenka and Mina got up and rolled their eyes. "She means binge drinking," Kenka muttered. 

Kaoru jumped onto her feet and stretched upwards. "Right! You all can take a break! After another 50!" She crossed her arms and smiled to herself. This type of training reminded her of when she was thirteen, her father never went easy on her. She learned kenjutsu from him and combat from her mother. She looked up and made eye contact with the one who was known as the legendary Battousai. She smiled at him and ran up the stairs. 

 "Hey, why don't we train? Kenjutsu. No one else knows." Kaoru said. 

 "No," Kenshin replied coldly, "How am I supposed to protect the Dark Blood when you and your people have already tired them out?" He turned his back on her, "Besides, I have better things to do." 

 "You JERK!" Kaoru side kicked him, "You didn't have to say it in that tone!" 

The members of the Rising Sun gang looked up in alarm. Kenshin's men snickered. 

Kenshin stood up fuming. His eyes flared amber. "Fine." 

 "You'll fight?" Kaoru asked. She saw his glare and smirked. "Let's go! To the rooftop!" 

* * * *

A/N: Wow! I can't believe how many reviews I got already for this fic. Well, sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as I would've hoped for. I realised that I had introduced Kaoru's close gang members… well, I tried my best not to make it all dull and boring. Thanks for all of your reviews. 

**Rei: **Thanks for your ideas! I actually jumbled your two suggestions together. ^-^ And I'm happy that you love the story! Let's hope that this story is successful. *Fingers Crossed*

**Val:** Yeah, I thought that there were a few too many fics that had Kaoru as the damsel in distress, it's nice for a change hm? Hope you liked this chapter! ^.-

**Arizosa****: I've decided that this story will mostly be Battousai with a few parts with sweet Rurouni. *Eyes flash white* (Shadow's Tear has resurfaced) Battousai is surely hot…Lol.**

**FireKitsune****: Thanks! You've reviewed my stories heaps of times and I'm so grateful! (Bows) Well, I hope that you'll like this fic. It seems fun to write. **

**MP1:** Nice to see you in this story! ^-^ Well, hope that this chapter was good too. 
    
    Thanks a lot guys! ^-^x Well, I want to add one thing just in case someone is deciding to flame be, I'm not being sexist! I'm planning to get a plot where I get some understanding going on (if anyone understood what I meant). Well, hope you stay for the next chapter. Here are a couple of obvious hints:
    
    Binge Drinking
    
    Sword Fight
    
    Gang Clash
    
    Well, Ciao!
    
    ~Cherry Chibi


	3. Binge, Fight and Blood

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin series or any of its creations. 

Code Catfight – Chapter 3 – By Cherry Chibi

 'Binge, Fight and Blood'

* * * *

Kaoru launched an attack at Kenshin. He dodged her and hit her across the back. She winced and quickly recovered. "You were futile," Kenshin muttered, he was taken aback when Kaoru smirked. She rolled her shoulders back and got into a stance. 

 "You think that I'm the leader of the Rising Sun for nothing?" She got into a stance. "Give me what you got. Or do I need to push you more?" She gave him a feral smile, her sapphire eyes once again glowed amber; pushing the Battousai to resurface. 

 'She really needs to be tamed,' Kenshin though as he got into a stance. His eyes turned amber to match Akurei's. 'And I'll be the one to do that,' He charged forward. Swords clash and a metallic ring followed soon after. Kaoru was slighter quicker at speed but Kenshin was better at strength. That evened out the odds. 

Kenshin thrust his sword forward onto to his thin air. 

 "Nice try!" Kaoru appeared behind him and swiped her sword downwards only to hit thin air as well. She gritted her teeth and dodged an attack which she sensed coming from behind. 

* * * *

 "Go, go, go, go," Toya and a few other men chanted as Yahiko drank the beer down. Tsubame was seated in the opposite direction of him. In front of her were four empty cans of beer. Yahiko placed the empty can down on the table and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

 "Your turn," Yahiko said. He opened another can of beer and placed it in front of Tsubame. 

 "Whoa, hold on there girl," Mina placed a hand on Tsubame's shoulder. "I think that that is enough for you. You're under-aged. So get up, I'm taking you home," Mina shot a death glare at Toya, "She's sixteen Toya, you shouldn't encourage her to drink alcohol." 

 "Oh come on Mina! It's only once every few months that Tsubame gets to have fun!' Toya said defensively. She slapped Yahiko on the back, "Don't you agree?" Yahiko felt slightly dazed, the alcohol was taking its toll. "Hey! Someone take this kid out! He's gonna need fresh air!" A couple of men came and lifted Yahiko up from his seat. 

 "Toya, they are still kids," Mina said, making sure that she emphasized every word. "And they are still under aged!" She lifted Tsubame to her feet and helped the girl to get outside. Tsubame was slightly dazed. Toya had helped Tsubame strengthen herself for excessive alcohol intake, very much to the others' displeasure. 

Toya shrugged. She turned her attention back to the other guys, "Hey! Where're Kenka and Chanelle?" 

* * * *

Kaoru landed on one knee from a strong hit behind, she coughed out a small amount of blood and wiped it away. She felt a warm small river of red trickle down her forehead. 'He's strong… he can predict my moves…' Kaoru thought, she wiped away her blood with the back of her hand. She stood and faced Kenshin. Fire met fire. The sky had darkened. "That was impressive Battousai, why aren't your men up to your level?" She sheathed her sword. 

Kenshin sheathed his, "They aren't my elite members and I'd prefer that they don't become too strong," 

 "Is that so?" 

Kenshin nodded and walked towards the stairwell, "Those who become too strong will forget their purpose for life, and may make such a great mistake that they lose that purpose." 

Kaoru followed him closely. For a few seconds, Kaoru's expression had sympathy and grief written on it but it quickly vanished. 'Don't be foolish,' She thought, 'I am an independent woman, I won't let any of those tales get to me and I won't let those mistakes repeat.' She looked at her watch, 'Four, I have two hours.' She glanced at Kenshin, 'Did he look at the envelope?' She flicked out a small letter from her sleeve, she had managed to take it back during the fight, 'I didn't mean to leave it there,' Kaoru eyed the envelope that had his name imprinted on it clearly, it had been opened, by her, but she didn't know if Kenshin had seen it. 

He sensed Kaoru's ki had vanished and continued walking. He reached the bottom floor of the warehouse and exhaled. 'Kaoru,' the name he didn't exactly know how to put words to. It pissed him so much that he couldn't figure out the girl. She wasn't cruel or kind. She wasn't happy or depressed. At the very moment he could see her sapphire eyes, the ones that blue flames of deep emotions and yearn. 

 "So you've seen her," Kenka's chocolate brown eyes met Kenshin's. She was leaning against the walls in the shadows. 

 "What do you mean by that?" Kenshin asked coldly. Kenka had caught him off guard and he didn't like it. 

 "The real Kaoru," Kenka said briefly, "You've seen a glance of her right?" She sounded slightly mournful. Kenshin kept his stern and cold face. She decided to continue, "She was never like that, the killer, the Akurei, Kaoru once was a normal girl who lived a normal life." 

 "I don't care," Kenshin said, "I don't need to know someone else's problems. He opened the heavy metal door and slipped passed it. Kenka sighed. 

 "No one will ever try to care, that is why she is who she is," Kenka said quietly, "No matter how hard the Rising Sun tries to make Kaoru feel happy, she never really is, no one understands her, but no one can understand her if she never speaks." A single tear slid down Kenka's cheek. "But when she speaks, no one listens. She never cries, but the Rising Sun members cry for her." 

* * * *

Kaoru was sitting on her motorbike holding the letter in her hands. She couldn't put it into words how to describe it. Sad? Annoying? Happy? She just couldn't pick the words for it. She looked up to the darkening sky and sighed. 'I will prove to you that I am strong enough mother, even if you don't have any faith in me! I don't need you!' Kaoru heard footsteps approaching her and took in steady breaths to calm herself down. 

Chanelle walked up behind Kaoru. She noticed Kaoru's hands quickly fold up a piece of paper and hid it in its envelope. "Akurei?" Chanelle saw a small bandage on Kaoru's forehead and a couple of bruises on Kaoru's skin. 

 "What is it Chanelle?" Kaoru replied calmly. She tucked the envelope in her small back pack. 'I'm going to have to deal with these things later.' 

 "It's half passed five," Chanelle said, "Should we get going?" Chanelle's shoulder length red hair was tied back into a high ponytail and her emerald green eyes were watching her boss' movements carefully. Something had happened, it was obvious. 

Kaoru started the ignition of her vehicle, "Gather the others, there'll be six of us only, we're going to meet the Black Hearts at the edges of our territories. I'll meet the rest of you there." Kaoru could see concern written all over her friend's face. "Don't worry about me; I am capable of taking care of myself." 

 "Akurei, you're not supposed to go alone," Chanelle said, "It is my job to make sure that you don't get hurt." 

Kaoru just smiled and wore on her helmet. "I'll see you there." She sped towards a dark alley. Chanelle sighed and ran back inside the warehouse. 

 "GIRLS!" 

* * * *

 "Great, out of all times Toya! You let the girl BINGE when she was supposed to FIGHT tonight," Chanelle sounded really pissed at Toya and very disappointed at Tsubame. Mina had stayed behind to take care of Tsubame. This left only Chanelle, Toya, Kenka and Kaoru fighting against who knows how many. 

 "Cut me some slack will ya?" Toya replied, "Anyway, what's done is done." 

 "I'm worried," Kenka said suddenly, causing Toya and Chanelle to immediately focus their attention on her, "Akurei has never ever gone alone, she's been very distant lately and she has been too optimistic. We're supposed to be her body guards as well as her close friends," She skidded to a halt when they reached their destination. It was a large block of dirt land. She sighed and removed her helmet. "I'll tell you later." 

Fighting was already intense. The girls looked awestruck at the battlefield. Kaoru has already defeated half of the Black Hearts army. Blood was everywhere; on the dirt, on the tree trunks, on everything. Kaoru was soaked in blood. Her eyes were bright amber. Fear struck them as Kaoru turned to them and signalled them to enter the fight.

 "She's not who we knew…" Toya breathed, she was about to collapse. "The Akurei we know would never kill that many… she would've called off the fight by now," 

Kenka gaped at her leader, 'Drenched…' 

* * * *

Kaoru's eyes turned back to sapphire. The guilt and pain that she usually felt after a kill slowly returned, but over the years, Kaoru had learnt to hide those emotions and smile instead. 

 'Who am I? What am I doing?' Kaoru thought as she felt her body stiffen. 'I've killed so many… ten… ten people,' She sheathed her sword and turned to face Misao. She was the same age as Kaoru, with long black hair which was tied back into a braid. Her fierce green eyes glared into Kaoru with anger and horror. 

 "You killed… my friends," Misao started, "you might as well kill me!" The surviving women in the Black Hearts gasped, one small girl who was probably Tsubame's age took hold of Misao's arm. 

 "You can't!" She said, "Akumu! (Nightmare; this is the name I've decided for Misao) You can't just give away your life!" She looked like a smaller image of Misao only with dark black violet tinted hair. Her green eyes were pleading at Misao. 

Misao gritted her teeth. She drew out her kunai. "Not one of you would even dare to kill me! I'm weak! Don't you get all it?!" Tears were visible. She pushed the girl away and almost slit her own throat. Kaoru quickly grabbed Misao's wrist. 

 "Don't be foolish," Kaoru said, "I am sorry that I've killed them, I-I am, Misao, if you don't mind, I'll make sure that they'll all get a proper burial." She took the kunai away from Misao by the blade, cutting her hand but she didn't care. "I don't know how I can ever atone," Kaoru said in a small voice.

Misao broke down into tears; she dropped to her knees and cried. The other members from the Black Hearts surrounded their leader and knelt beside Misao. Kaoru turned her head away and closed her eyes. 

 "Akurei…" Kenka walked towards Kaoru. Chanelle and Toya were just beside Kenka giving concerned looks. "What-what's going on?" Kaoru didn't open her eyes. 

 "I don't want any of you to see me," She said quietly, "I… want to be… alone for now." Kaoru walked towards the Black Hearts, the group parted revealing the heartbroken Akumu. "Akumu, stand up," Kaoru said demandingly. Misao seemed to obey and got to her feet slowly with the help of the girl and a couple other members. "By now, you would have been killed," 

 "I know that…" Misao replied. "Akurei, Black Hearts is at loss, we won't trouble anyone anymore." Misao sighed. She jumped at the aggression from Kaoru's voice. 

 "Don't be so damn idiotic!" Kaoru scolded. Misao's friends and comrades glared at Kaoru. "You don't give up like that!" 

A sudden smirk crept on Misao's face, her blue eyes turned into a deep emerald green. "I'm not that easy to defeat you know?" A kunai flew in the air and into Kaoru's stomach. Kaoru gasped and staggered back with wide eyes. The Black Hearts surrounded Kaoru with their weapons pointed at her. 

 "Akurei!" The others shouted. They couldn't do anything. Kenka, Toya and Chanelle felt their hearts race as they watch their leader and close friend stand on the edge of death. 

 "I don't give up Akurei," Misao said with her emerald eyes. She twisted the kunai and pulled it out of Kaoru's stomach. "You will pay for what you have done to us," She kicked Kaoru in the stomach. 

 "Fight back Akurei!" Toya shouted, "You can't let this happen!"

Kaoru gritted her teeth and bit back her screams of agony. She looked up at Misao emotionlessly. Her hand held over the open wound, blood trickled through her fingers. 'True… so true…' Kaoru recalled the words from Kenshin earlier on. 

_ "Those who become too strong will forget their purpose for life, and may make such a great mistake that they lose that purpose." _

 "You killed my comrades, friends, family. They were all I had left of my miserable life you know that rich girl?!" Misao said angrily as she kicked Kaoru again. "Life is so ironic! Do you think that I could ever forgive you? Do you think that I could ever forgive your parents?!" She slapped Kaoru across the face. Silence had fallen upon everyone. 

 "True… so true…" Kaoru whispered. She smiled gently. "No one can ever forgive me," Amber flickered through sapphire. Kaoru counterattacked Misao's next attack and threw the girl to the ground. She gripped Misao by the throat. "No one will forgive me because they never understand me… they see me as a ruthless murderer… is that it?" 

A powerful ki rose to deadly heights and everyone took steps away from the two leaders. "Akumu, your hands are bloodied too, do you think that I can forgive you?" Kaoru's eyes narrowed, blood was dripping from her wound. She released her opponent and stood up. "From now on, you'll work for me, Black Hearts will be an element, part of the Rising Sun, trust me in this one Akumu, it's for your own good." 

Misao stood up unsteadily. "You think that you can just control me like that?!" Kaoru seemed to be in thought. "You think that just because you're rich and that you have great abilities… you think that you're strong enough to do whatever you wish?!"

 "Akumu, it's not the wealth or the ability that makes me strong, I will never be as strong as my… mother," Kaoru hated to admit it, "I'm just lucky that's all." She heard Misao curse under her breath. She smiled to the girl. "It all depends on your heart in the end." Kaoru winced at the pain from her wound and endured it. She held her wound and applied pressure to it to slow the bleeding. 

Misao looked up at Kaoru, "How can you smile at a time like this?" 

Kaoru didn't say anything, "When a smile isn't a smile, what is it? Akumu, if you'd like to continue being a part of Black Hearts, then you better follow my instructions as now you work for me, you've lost this fight." 

Misao gritted her teeth. "What would you want me to do Akurei?" She asked disdainfully. 

Kaoru smiled at her, "Go and study at University, take up a job and do what is right. I'm not saying that you should leave the Black Hearts, what I'm saying is that it doesn't have to be this way, we didn't go to school together for nothing, you scored pretty high as well, don't put it to waste. You still have a week to enrol." She smiled one more time at Misao before turning to leave. 

 "If you think that is such a good idea, why aren't you doing that?" Misao questioned. 

Kaoru turned her head to glance at Misao. "Sometimes, the path chosen by one person is so complicated that they are forever lost." 

Misao opened her mouth to speak but held back. She bowed her head. "Akurei, I believe that a tragedy can be a disguised blessing. It's easy to say and hard to live by…" There was a moment of silence, "Thank you." 

Toya, Chanelle and Kenka rushed to Kaoru before she crashed onto the ground. 

* * * *

Fifteen people were waiting in a small white hall. They were all wearing the same black uniform which showed that they were all part of Rising Sun. The white door opened and Mina stepped out. 

 "Akurei's blood type is O," Mina said, her violet eyes were glassy.

 "Is that good?" Toya asked. 

 "No." Mina said in a shaky tone. "How can you let this happen?!" She was prepared to scream everyone's heads off. 

 "We'll have to find someone with blood type AB. How long does she have?" Chanelle asked. She wasn't prepared to give up yet. 

 "She'll have until morning…" Mina said. "I've checked everyone's files. No one here has the right blood type." 

 "For the sake of our Akurei, we're going to search!" Toya said loudly. "Akurei is strong! She won't die!" The Rising Sun gang cheered. They rushed out of the small medical centre.

* * * *

A man at the age of nineteen was seated opposite of Kenshin. He had black hair that had a tint of violet and his eyes matched the colour. He wore a smile on his face… like always. 

 "You do know that there is no turning back once you have joined me." Kenshin said coldly. Soujiro nodded. He had been waiting for Kenshin's reply after he made his request. "You'll be expected to remain loyal to Dark Blood for the remaining period of life." Kenshin stood up and was about to leave. 

 "Have you heard the news baka-deshi?" 

Kenshin tightened his fist. His Uncle wasn't the person he wanted to see at the moment. "Heard what?" He said in a cold and deadly tone. 

 "Jou-chan is in hospital, she needs blood type AB," Hiko said, "Being her Guardian, I suggest that you go and get your blood tested. If memory serves me correctly, you have that blood type." Hiko had been Kaoru's guardian for all of her high school life. The reason was because her parents weren't cooperating and the poor girl had been in the crossfire. She would be walking around with bruises on her face and occasionally was covered with bandages. Hiko decided to take her in. 

Kenshin was out of there faster than the eye could see. Soujiro stood from his seat and glanced at Hiko. "Who is Jou-chan? Battousai's lover?" 

Hiko laughed. "Yeah right, why would any girl fall for him? Kaoru wouldn't allow anyone reach her. She's as hard as stone." 

* * * *

A/N: Another chapter completed! Thanks for all of your reviews! What do you guys think? I gladly accept any suggestions and often will consider them. What I write should be interesting or great for you to read. *smiles* Sorry for the long wait too… 

**Val: **Hope that this chapter answered your question! ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!

**hOoTs****: Well… *Smiles and scratches the back of head* It's really nice that you love this story… thank you! *bows***

**Billabong Bob: ***While reading your review* Aa… soudesuka? Thanks for your suggestions! *Smiles* Well, I considered your ideas and thought that they were good ideas. Hiko is Kenshin's Uncle, therefore he is part of Dark Blood anyway, as it was explained above; he was also Kaoru's guardian. I'm still figuring out the gangs, like who should be where so that it's fair as well as considerable. There's going to be more bloodshed coming…

**Arizosa****: Hope that I didn't keep you waiting too long… **

**Ina no Miko: **You've practically reviewed all of my stories right? Thanks a lot! I love your stories too! (Sorry if I haven't sent any reviews lately 'cos my head's messed up and I've lost track where I need to review…)

**Rei:** I'm glad that you like this story! And I do value anyone's suggestions too so if you ever have any ideas or even queries just drop them via email or review and I'll think about it. ^-^

**Hells-Angel: **OMG! Thank you for all of your reviews! You rock! 

I must really say that all of you guys RULE! I'll stop blabbing now. Until next update (Which will now be on a weekly basis, every Friday, in fact, all of my updates will be) - Ja!

~Cherry Chibi


	4. Close One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin series or any of its creations. However, I do own Mina, Chanelle, Kenka and Toya. ^-^x

Code Catfight – Chapter 4 – By Cherry Chibi

 'Close One' 

* * * *

_A young Kaoru at the age of six fell onto her hands and knees, her right hand held the hilt of a wakizashi. She coughed out blood "…Mother…" Her small voice was merely a whisper. Tears were drooling down her cheeks and blood oozed from minor cuts on her face. "…I can't… I don't… I don't want to…" Kaoru entered a coughing fit. _

_Her mother was standing before her with a wooden sword in one hand. Her long flowing black hair reached just above her waist and she had the exact same sapphire blue eyes as Kaoru. Her face was expressionless. The woman looked like she was twenty six years old. "Get up Kaoru! You'll never be strong if you're like this! Get up!" _

_Kaoru trembled as she stood; her day had already been painful. She didn't go to primary school; her father taught her, her mother would teach her kenjutsu after. She was only six but she was beginning to get used to the hardship. It had almost been two years since her mother started teaching her kenjutsu. _

..-*-..-*-..

_Beep, beep, beep…_

A quick withdraw of breath. Feeling a warm presence nearby, Kamiya Kaoru woke and felt that she was still in her clothes and her weapons were removed and placed on the bedside table on her right. Kaoru was about to sit up when someone pressed a hand against her chest to push her down. She narrowed her eyes. With quick, swift movements, she pulled out a dagger from its pouch on the bedside table, sat upright and pointed it to a direction. 

 "Awake so soon?" 

Kaoru turned her head to glare at the person. Instead of intimidating the person, she was intimidated. He was the last person in the world that she would have expected to see at her bedside. Kaoru swallowed, she slowly, yet hesitantly lowered her weapon, ignoring the great stabs, stings and twists around her stomach area. 

 "Even after you're knocked out you are still on the alert," Kenshin muttered, "and still very violent." He was sitting beside her with a very calm and collected look. His red bangs shadowed over his amber eyes. He wasn't facing her but she knew that he was watching. 

Kaoru opened her mouth to retaliate but decided against it. Instead, she settled for sitting upright and stared at the wall opposite of her. There was a long period of silence. "I went alone." 

 "I know."

 "Don't say that I was being futile," Kaoru interjected quickly but quietly. Her hands touched and played with the edge of the blanket. 

 "Not everything is about trying to live up to the expectations of your mother," Kenshin said calmly, "You'll never get anywhere if you're like that." 

Kaoru cringed at the thought. "Don't say that, you don't even have a clue on what my life has been like." The corners of her lips slightly twitched into a sad smile. "It's not like anyone would ever understand. They won't see through my eyes ever. They would try but they would never come close." She dropped her head with a shrug. 

Kenshin finally turned his head to get a better view of her. She wasn't crying, more like thinking. He couldn't understand her situation, that he admitted, but he knew well what she felt. The feeling when you know that everyone looks up to you and expects you to be the best when you really aren't. The feeling knowing that you'll never fulfil the expectations. It was complex. 

 "I haven't got a clue why I would tell you this… but… I guess that you might be the only person who is closest to know what it feels like," Kaoru said, "Since I was five, my mother taught me kenjutsu, although I don't really know why she was so hard on me, I had new bandages everyday, bruises, psychological problems as well." She paused as if trying to find words to say. 

 "When I was eight, my parents argued often, by then I had mastered what I needed to know. However, my father was the one who gave me my schooling so he couldn't get away from my mother. He loved me that I know and he wanted to provide as much as he could for me." Kaoru sighed, "However, they always argued and often took their anger out on me. Training kenjutsu with my mother was more intense and hard while the academic side with my father was getting further and further beyond normal."

Kenshin felt sympathy for her but he didn't show it. But he listened to her intently. 

 "Four years. Four years filled with violence, hatred, anger… you name it. When I was thirteen, I was in deeply involved with attending counselling sessions, I met Hiko one day and we got to know each other, I had a foster father but he was murdered when I was sixteen. Hiko had been main person to take care of me through high school years…" Kaoru closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. "You're right you know…"

Kenshin looked confused at Kaoru. She smiled at him and closed her eyes. 

 "Those who become too strong will forget their purpose for life, and may make such a great mistake that they lose that purpose." Kaoru recited. "My stubbornness and my pride blinded me and then I killed so many people through my time serving as Akurei. When I was young, I wanted to help others, help find a light in their lives… instead, I did stupid things…" 

A woman entered, she had waist length black hair with red foils which was tied back into a braid and violet eyes. She looked exhausted. Mina smiled at Kenshin. "Thank you Battousai, you saved Akurei's life, you have everyone's respects and well wishes." Mina turned to Kaoru, "Akurei, would you like something to eat or drink?" 

Kaoru shook her head. Mina smiled at her before leaving the room. 

"Why would you tell me all of what you just said? You could have told your people." Kenshin said calmly. 

 "They would only worry about me more than they already do." Kaoru said. She slipped out of bed and started strapping and slipping her weapons into their usual places. 

 "You should get some rest." 

 "Don't start sounding like a mother… no… a doctor here, there is something that I have to see too." There was a tone of seriousness weighing heavily on Kaoru's voice. Her ambers eyes glowed death, "I won't run away like I did before." She walked to the window and slid it open. The cold air whipped her skin as she slipped out of the window with swift and smooth movements. 

Kenshin walked over to the window and followed suit a moment later. Something was going to happen and he knew that he wasn't going to like it. Code Catfight was something that gangs outside of that code didn't even understand, as far as he knew, it held deep rules, obligations, instructions or whatever. It was going to be ugly.

* * * *

 (A/N: Whoa… sorry about the long blurb about Kaoru's life, I thought that I had to explain it some time so sooner is better than later, *puts more room for carnage and blood and guts and gore….)

* * * *

Kaoru ran along the path. She was almost at the _Trials, a place where women who have committed or breached against the rules and regulations of the code were to be decided upon. 'My mother hasn't done anything wrong… I think… she isn't that kind of person…' Kaoru's eyes flickered into swirls of amber. 'Why would she want me to run? She wrote that letter addressing to Kenshin that he has to take me away from this city, why? Why doesn't she believe that I can help her?' _

She skidded to a halt in front of a warehouse building. Quick, even steps were made toward the building. 'I'm not going to let her die,'

* * * *

On the centre of the warehouse stood a woman with waist length black hair which was tied back into a braid. Sapphire blue eyes and a navy blue uniform with a print of a burning phoenix on her back. She looked like she was 38 years old, visibly; she was armed with a sword. 

Other leaders were up on the railings, surrounding the woman, or either forming a circle around her. They were all seated except for her. 

 "You know you have committed a crime," A woman with white hair said calmly, she was around 40 years old and clearly, one of the elders. "Treason against the code is something that is undeniably unacceptable, especially if you're one of those people who enforced it in the first place." 

 "I know what you're saying Persephone," Blair replied, "But I haven't done anything wrong to even be here tonight." 

Whispers gathered in the atmosphere, seated in the shadows was her gang, 'Phoenix Claw', they were watching intently and also looking nerve racked. Their beloved leader was on trial and they knew that it was all rigged but they couldn't say or do anything. 

 "Silence! We have proof that you were the one who tried to deal with outsiders, telling them everything they wished to know about us, telling them our weaknesses, revealing to them all of our systems!" Persephone rose from her seat and approaches Blair. "You disgrace us all," 

Blair glared at Persephone, "I disgrace no one. I still have my honour and I know that all this is to frame me and disrupt the code." She was staying as calm as she possibly could. 

 "Your daughter isn't fully registered in the code is she? Why is that Blair? She is eighteen years old; she should have registered last year." Persephone's tone was ironic. "Your daughter, Akurei, hasn't been seen or heard much. She doesn't even live up to the claims that you have made. I laugh at the thought that you actually trained her to become strong. She has taken the path of her father." 

 "Leave my daughter out of this." Blair spat. "She has nothing to do with this trial." 

 "You are a valuable member of this court understand? Therefore, we can't afford to kill you off; your daughter shall be your punishment. She will be executed tonight by your hands!" Persephone announced. 

Blair's eyes widened and her face paled. "I refuse to accept such an unjust decision!" 

 "Either that, or lose your son too!" Persephone warned, "Zanza hasn't even got a clue about Code Catfight does he now? I'm sure that this street fighter wouldn't even be able to defeat a single person present." 

Blair shook her head in disbelief. 

 "Mother!" Everyone's eyes swatted towards the door. Kaoru stood there with angry amber eyes. She walked towards the middle and glared at Persephone. "You dare include my brother in this? You even dare to make my mother kill me with her own hands?! You're the one who disgusts me the most! Code Catfight is all bull shit and you know it!" 

 "Kaoru!"

 "Shut up mother! You wrote to Battousai, you seek HIM for help and not me! Don't you have any hope in me? If you think that I'm so pathetic then why didn't you abandon me years ago?" Kaoru's voice was rising as well as her ki. A light on the far wall exploded, causing a stir amongst the crowd. 

 "You're a wise child to come here to face your death," Persephone said. 

 "Shut your bloody mouth!" Kaoru glared at the woman. "I'm not here to die, I'm here to fight for the honour of my family, and I will never let anything get in my way, not even the stupid code!" She drew out her sword and thrust it at Persephone. Persephone dodged. 

Four women stood. They all had the same uniform of white with wolves on them. They looked fierce. Drawing out their weapons, they prepared to fight. "No one insults Persephone and lives!" 

 "Bite your tongues! If you want to fight, come and fight!" Kaoru said as she got into a stance. Blair unsheathed her sword and prepared to fight as well. 

 "Some things never change…" Blair muttered with a small smile, "You've proven yourself Kaoru." 

 "For the sake of the Mibu Wolves… Kill them!" Persephone ordered. 

The four wolves charged forward with their swords and clashed against mother and daughter. The others who were present at the court stood and left swiftly, it wasn't their fight so therefore, best if they stayed out. 

Kaoru gripped her sword tight. She dodged one of the wolf's attacks and thrust her sword into the woman's chest, directly at where the heart was. Crimson oozed, sprayed, drained and dribbled. Her fierce amber eyes showed no mercy as she stabbed her sword through the next victim's head via neck. After a shower of blood, she pulled the hilt of her sword and sliced open the wolf's head. Two down. 

* * * *

Blair dodged Persephone's attack. "You think you can beat me?" 

 "Of course." Persephone smirked. "I'm far better." 

 "Bitch." Blair charged forward and leapt into the air. Upon bringing down her sword, a swift realisation made her deflect her own attack to something or someone behind. She missed and landed on the ground. "You play dirty."

 "Who said that I didn't?" Persephone said. She had caught a dagger that had been thrown from behind. 

* * * *

 "Argh!" Kaoru kicked the last person the chest and rammed her sword straight through the woman's body. Blood sprayed onto her face and the ground. "No mercy," She turned around and locked in a scream.

Blair was lying on the ground, chest heaving, coated with perspiration, drenched in her own blood and with several blades stabbing her in all directions. The stench filled Kaoru's nose. She turned to the shadowed corner to find more members of the Mibu Wolves surrounding the Phoenix Claw gang. 

 "You are nothing, you have weakened, withered over the years Blair, end your life in misery," Persephone muttered, "Watch as one by one, Phoenix Claw cease to exist." 

Kaoru turned her attention back to Persephone with rage pounding every nerve in her ecstatic body. "Persephone, you-,"

 "All part of the code Akurei," Persephone laughed, "What else is better than defeating the strongest?" 

 "Don't… kill… them…" Blair said hoarsely as she struggled to get up. Persephone kicked Blair in the chest. Pools of blood formed around Blair. 

Kaoru stood there, her body was frozen in its place. She had to make a choice, her mother, or her mother's gang. "Kaoru… save… them…" Blair was looking pleadingly at Kaoru. 

Kaoru gritted her teeth. She was not softened by Blair's sudden soft emotions, more like enraged further. "I will kill you Persephone, I won't rest until I'm sure that I've taken your life and tortured you in the worst possible ways." 

Persephone laughed. "Akurei, listen to me, you're going to die anyway, there is no way you can defeat me," Persephone turned her back on Kaoru and walked towards the exit. "Kill them all wolves." 

By instinct, Kaoru charged with lightning speed at the Mibu Wolves. Slaughtering, beheading, stabbing, thrusting, slicing… she defended her mother's gang. Not letting any one of them to be touched. Blood rained. Dropping and pouring like a dust storm. 

When she had slaughtered the wolves that surrounded the Phoenix Claw, the women in Phoenix Claw rushed to Blair. Tear reddened eyes, whispers, and trembles of pain created an image that would stay in Kaoru's mind for a very long time. She glanced over her shoulder towards her mother's direction, "I… I failed you…" Bitter tears welled up at the rims of Kaoru's sapphire eyes. 

 "Blair!" A young woman screamed; she held her leader by the shoulders. Blair was no longer there, no longer in the very shell of her body. Mourns and cries filled the atmosphere. 

Kaoru's titled her head forward, her bangs hid her eyes, "Zanza… how am I going to explain this? Mother… I never… really… ever…. Had been able to say how much I loved you even though life was hard on me." A clear crystal emerged and swirled and combined with the ruby before falling. Shoulders shuddered, which led to a sob, a sniffled. It was unbearable. 

She leaned against the bloody wall. Resting her head on her hand and just letting the river flow. Not making any sounds besides the occasional sob. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. A cold voice managed to reach her.

 "Kaoru," Kenshin didn't know what to say, he hadn't arrived in time to save her mother and felt partly responsible.

Kaoru violently pushed Kenshin's effort of comfort away. "I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help got that?!" With those harsh words, Kaoru sprinted out of the warehouse.

* * * *

A/N: Ah… a nice long chapter… (it's hard to believe that I used to write chapters 25 pages long… now… 7 pages is pretty long for me…*shrugs*) Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next update will be on this coming Monday or Tuesday. I've got camp coming up so I have to update early. *sighs* And thank you for the wonderful reviews!

**Chris37:** Oh my God! I'm so sorry that I didn't acknowledge your review last time! *Bows a million times* So sorry! I just had so many emails (about over 60) But I thank you so much for them! And sorry if you found it confusing for so many names… these next few chapters are going to have one or a couple of the Rising Sun members in so that you can get used to what they look like and their attitude. ^-^x And the Mibu Wolves? Hahahaha… you gave me an idea… oh and how you commented on how Kaoru's growing up years must have been bad, you haven't got a clue what I have in store, 'cos Kaoru's bad times haven't ended yet… muahahahaha! 

**Ina no Miko:** Thank you for your review! ^-^x Hope you liked this chapter as well. 

**Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love:** Hi! Welcome to this fic! ^-^x Thanks for the encouragement! I hope that you'll update your fics soon; I'm having fun reading them.

**Sess9: **Haven't seen you before, *waves* Hi! Hope that you'll enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it! ^-^x

**Val: ***smiles* Thanks for the review! ^-^x

**Hells-Angel8: **Hope that this chapter satisfied your wishes. Thanks for your suggestion. Broke my writer's block. ^-^x

**MP1: **I know that Sano is the only one who calls Kaoru, 'Jou-chan' but I've got something coming up that would explain why Hiko suddenly started calling her that. They'll be getting more involved in coming chapters. Anywayz, thanks for reading!

**Arizosa****: I tried my best to put more bloodshed into this chapter… more later that's for sure as well. And sure, I'll get around to checking out your fics too! I'd love to read them. (especially if they're RK). Thanks for the review!**

**Elizabeth65: **You don't need to thank me so much… *blushes* Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! ^-^x

**Billabong Bob:** Ah… I see you like blood too? No probs. More coming!

Remember that I value all of your comments good or bad! If they're reasonable of course. I welcome any ideas as well. ^-^x

Thank you all and until coming Monday or Tuesday-

~Cherry Chibi


	5. Struggles with One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin series or any of its creations. However, I do own Mina, Chanelle, Kenka and Toya. ^-^x

Code Catfight – Chapter 5 – By Cherry Chibi

 'Struggles with one'

* * * *

Kaoru's eyes were reddened. Bloody code. Stupid trials. Why did her mother ever decide to enforce it anyway? For the sake of the female gender was her mother's answer one time. 'Well, mum, you can stuff that bloody theory up Persephone's ass. I'm going to get myself knocked out.' 

She pushed herself from the wall and walked through the dark alleys. It had been a week or so since she had been here. Being the boss of the place required her to come frequently but because of the code, everything had slowed a bit. 

When she reached the Dragon's Flame nightclub, she passed the woman who guarded the doors and entered. The women who were dressed as bartenders, waitresses and other roles bowed respectably to their leader. 

Kaoru smiled weakly at them before slumping on the stool at the bar. Music was playing softly in the background. The nightclub was dim. Not a scent of smoke in the air. 

 "Akurei! What are you doing here?" A woman with waist long black hair and chocolate brown eyes gasped. She was about 24 years old. Kenka eyed her leader anxiously. It wasn't normal for Kaoru to come to the nightclub so late. Something must have happened. Her boss was looking like a half dead corpse. 

 "Give me a Tia Maria…" Kaoru said. Her voice was oozing with the sense of hurt.

Kenka shook her head. "You can't take alcohol Akurei, I won't allow it, we all know that you're not used to-,"

 "Kenka," Kaoru said warningly, "I need to get my head cleared," Being stubborn as she was, Kenka couldn't figure out a way to get out of this mess. Denying her boss, a drink was unacceptable but being her friend, her body guard who made sure her leader was safe, that was extremely not right. 

 "Then have vodka…" Kenka opened the small fridge under the cash register and took out a bottle that held a raspberry flavoured drink. She opened it, poured it into a glass and placed it in front of Kaoru. "Akurei, I know something has happened…"

 "I don't want to talk about it." Kaoru quickly took in a mouthful. It was unnatural for her to take in alcohol like that. Worries fill in many of the Sun members minds. They watched their Akurei carefully as they did their jobs in serving customers. Her fingers twirled the glass around. 

 "Akurei! Get out of here!" A member shouted as she rushed into the nightclub. "Poison Vixens!" Every waitress, every bartender, every cleaner, worker, anyone related to the Rising Sun drew out their weapons. 

Kaoru stood up and unsheathed her sword. Already another fight. How much blood does this code allow? Kaoru felt tired of fighting and weary from the earlier battle but she couldn't leave her gang. Not until she was sure that they would be able to handle it. 

 "Those bitches are already here," Kenka hissed as she drew out her semi-auto machine guns, "They're going to get it big time." She rushed around the counter. She took out a mobile and dialled a number. "Girls! Get yourselves to Dragon's Flame! PV Attack!" 

* * * *

Kenshin heard the sounds of battle as he walked along the cobblestone alley. He picked up speed and drew his sword. He won't let anyone, not a single soul defending Kaoru die this time. She's already lost one too many. Upon entering the nightclub, he thrust his sword into a woman that was bound to pull the trigger at a Sun. Guns changed direction. They aimed straight at him. 

Battousai emerged looking extremely agitated. 'Looks like this fight is a continue…' He noticed the uniform that the attackers were wearing weren't made out of the same material as the original. 'Mibu Wolves…' His senses locked onto one person. 

* * * *

Kaoru gasped as she dodged a dagger thrown at her. She saw the handle engraving and growled. Akurei emerged. 'Bloody Mibu Wolves think that they can kill me…' She pulled out the dagger and glared at the enemy with amber eyes. "False alarm! Mibu Wolves!" 

Kenka nodded quickly and kicked a wolf. "Suns! Get them all!" In a single motion she drew out her dagger and slit a wolf's throat. The doors busted open. Chanelle, Toya and Mina entered. 

 "Whoa, this is going to be one hell of a clean up," Toya groaned, "Alright! That's it! Get 'em!" She drew out her handguns and fired. Chanelle charged forward, quickly counting how many there were. 

'15 Wolves against 20 Suns, this is a serious fight, the enemy must really want to kill Akurei, I can't find their leader… who would be that cruel?' Chanelle twisted her body and punched one woman the stomach and snapped her spine. Being a combat specialist, her deadly strength can do almost anything to a human body. 

Mina rushed to wounded comrades and tended their wounds while fighting off wolves at the same time. Several minutes passed. Sounds of struggles, dieing breaths, gunshots and metallic clashing filled every second. Furniture was thrown and slashed.

Akurei sensed a powerful ki in the room. "Stop!" Akurei commanded. The Rising Sun followed orders and focused on defending themselves. She felt Battousai in the room. Blood was raining everywhere out of no visible reason, wolves were slaughtered by sudden slashes. It was typical of such a brutal killer. She couldn't exactly pinpoint where he was but there was one thing that was clear… "Rising Sun! Clear the area! Allow me and the Battousai settle things!" 

There seemed to be some hesitation. "Now!" Quickly, the Sun members evacuated. Toya and Kenka went out with them but Mina remained. She wasn't very pleased. After giving Kaoru her 'look' she left. 

Akurei protected the remaining women who needed to escape. She slit open throats and hacked off limbs. She felt the stench eat away her insides as she finished off her kills. Blood was exploding like fireworks. She couldn't escape the stench, the life force. 'It ends here!' She screamed in her head as she beheaded the last remaining wolf. 

She swallowed and her face paled at the sight of her nightclub. She wanted to abandon it then but knew that this was her part-time base as well as a workplace for many of the people in Rising Sun. 

 "I thought you said that all fights were scheduled," Battousai muttered. He was on the opposite side of the room. 

 "I said that I didn't need your help." Akurei replied scornfully. "My problems, so I solve them." Her eyes narrowed when Battousai shook his head. 

 "We're together in this; therefore, it's only common sense if I do my part." Battousai said in his cold tone. He wiped his blade clean and sheathed his sword. "You're futile even when you think you aren't." 

 "Why you-," Akurei bit her tongue and held in her curses. She wiped her blade clean and sheathed her sword. Her body shuddered and she doubled over onto her knees. Teeth clenched, eyes squeezed shut, knuckles white… Akurei shook her head, 'No, not now…' Sweet pain. 

Battousai walked towards her. 'What is wrong with her?' 

 "Akurei!" Mina charged into the nightclub and rushed to Kaoru. There was a small pager-like object in her hand. "Akurei, you did remember to eat did you…?" Mina felt Kaoru's forehead. She's coming down with a fever. "Akurei, don't tell me that you didn't eat…"

Kaoru shook her head. "I can stand… don't worry…" She stood up unsteadily. Mina wrapped one of Kaoru's arms around her shoulders and balanced her. Battousai had a questioning gesture in his eyes. Mina gave him a signal to him telling him that she needed to talk to him afterwards. 

* * * *

Battousai waited in the lounge of Kaoru's apartment. Toya, Kenka and Tsubame were also waiting anxiously. When Mina stepped out of Kaoru's room, everyone except Battousai, were shooting questions at the doctor. 

 "Akurei will be fine," Mina said briefly, "She needs her rest." Mina sat down on the couch beside Tsubame. "We really are going to have to be extra careful with her, she's very fragile…" 

 "I thought she was fit." 

 "Fit, yes. Mentally, no." Mina replied, "Akurei really has been traumatised for a while but I can't figure out why. She should eat a full meal before taking her suppressants for her 'nightmares'… when she doesn't, her body will react sooner or later. Akurei… needs someone who will always be there." Mina said gently. "I'm not saying that we're not but Akurei isn't willing to share her problems with us because she is afraid."

Battousai shrugged and walked towards the door to leave. Mina wanted to talk to him to tell him that? He had better things to do than to hear about people whining over something that wasn't worth anything.

 "You can't leave like that!" Toya shouted. 

 "Shut up Toya, Akurei is resting." Kenka snapped. 

 "We're trying to give you a hint Battousai," Tsubame said frustrated. She stood up and looked seriously at him, "She sees something in you that she doesn't see in us. It took her years to open up to us you know that? It only took a couple of days before you knew almost every little issue that happened in her life." Her short black hair was a mess and her brown eyes were pleading. 

Battousai turned his head away and sighed. He could think up of reasons why the girl 'opened up'. She was under the medical drugs, she was totally stressed. No one would ever want to talk to him about their life simply because they thought that they felt like it. It wasn't normal. People feared him. The slightest fear would make them distance themselves from him. He gritted his teeth and opened the door almost forcefully enough to break the handle. He was about to step out until a gentle touch stopped him. 

 "Battousai, we want to ask you to help Akurei…" Kenka said calmly. "We're asking you to help her…please."

 "Battousai, we know that you're the only one who can actually reach into her. We see it, as much as it hurts to admit it, her eyes, they light up every time she speaks to you." Mina said. 

 "I'm not good with all this emotional crap but I agree," Toya said, "You've got something in ya Battousai." 

 "Us four and the Rising Sun just want our old leader back," Tsubame said pleadingly, "She used to be so… so… sister like."

There was an awkward silence. He shrugged Kenka's hand away from his arm and eyed the four women standing in the room pleading him for his help. He grunted. "What do you expect me to do? She refuses my help." He walked off, not giving a single sign that he cared. 

* * * *

Kaoru slid against the door towards the floor. She was about to go out of the room to get a glass of water. But hearing their conversation stopped her. She brushed her bangs away from her eyes and shook her head in pity. They were always trying to help her, but, asking the Battousai? 

If she was younger, she would be weeping. However, now, there were no more tears for her to shed. They were gone. No longer did she feel the need for them. Standing up, she decided that she should get back to bed.

Almost as if she felt a gentle touch on her back, she turned around to face the door. Everything in her life was so blurred. Should she walk out that door and run after him? Kaoru wanted to do several things. She wanted to go after Persephone, she wanted to tell the others that she didn't want them to worry about her so much and she wanted to get to know Kenshin.

The raven haired woman tightened her robe around her waist. Sighing unsteadily, she placed a hand on the doorknob. She heard the door close and the light switches being turned off. They had left. 

 'I'm too tired… it's late…' Kaoru thought. She let go of the door knob and slowly walked back to bed. She made one decision then. She must get rid of her mother's creation… Code Catfight.

* * * * 

A/N: Sorry for the late update! My computer had a problem on Tuesday so I missed my chance… well; thank you all for the great reviews! ^-^

**Wolfgirl****: You love it? That's great! ^o^ I'm so happy that you love this fic! You encouraged me so much. **

**Val:** Thanks for the review! I know, everyone expects Kenshin (Rurouni) to help Kaoru but don't forget that he doesn't know her very well and I'm trying to get more of the Battousai side out. ^-^x

**Arizosa****: Sure, I would love to read your fics. When I get the time I'll surely check them out. ^-^x BTW, I know that quite a number of the readers love the fight scenes so there'll be plenty more. (o Hiya! *spin kick*) **

**Hells-angel8:** Hope you liked this chapter! ^-^x you'll be seeing a lot of Persephone later on. 

**Moonlight's Sorrow:** Hahaha… well… gang names and people's names… I kinda of get help for gang names whereas I keep a list of female and male names in my help folder… I gradually add to that list… *scratches back of neck* It does help.

**MP1: **Yeah, Persephone managed to walk out of the battle field. A bloody story this is. There's going to be plenty of blood shed. *evil grin* I just love writing those scenes. And… yeah… Zanza is Sano but Persephone isn't Tokio. ^-^x

Thanks for reviewing if your name wasn't mentioned on top! I'm just feeling lost now. Schooling is stuffed up and sooo unorganized and well, there is so much work that I need to do. 


	6. Exposed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin series or any of its creations. However, I do own Mina, Chanelle, Kenka and Toya. ^-^x

Code Catfight – Chapter 6 – By Cherry Chibi

 'Exposed'

* * * * 

Kenshin woke for the millionth time from his light sleep. Why was it that he had found it so hard to rest for even five minutes? He thought for a while longer and tried to put pieces of the puzzle together. Had it been a mistake for him to allow Kaoru to join her gang into his? No. He had known that this code would be part of the deal. No complaints there but there was something that had pestered his mind.

Gathering the events from earlier, he made his decision. It was the fact that the Rising Sun were asking for _his help. Pleading for him to return Kaoru to her normal self. But what the hell was he supposed to do?_

Sitting up in bed, he questioned himself. Why would anyone want his help? Why him? Why? Why? Why? He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, 6am. There was a light knock on the door. Kenshin didn't answer.

He listened as the door knob twisted open, as the door opened slowly. 

 "Kenshin, did I wake you?" Kaoru asked in a small voice. She was wearing her uniform, her hair was tied into a low ponytail and it almost looked as if the darkness had embraced her. 

 "No."

 "Oh." She entered and then took a seat on the edge of his bed. "In case you're wondering, Yahiko told me where you were." She glanced around the small room. There was a small built in closet, a desk with a computer, a single bed, beside table and a lamp. "Nice room."

Kenshin didn't say anything.

 "It's much better than my room," Kaoru said calmly, not a hint of sarcasm at all. 

Kenshin cocked an eyebrow. "You would prefer this room rather than yours?" He couldn't see her face since her eyes were hidden under the shadows of her bangs.

 "It's simple and easy to keep." She laughed weakly but with no emotion behind it, "you're very fortunate that no one can instantly make judgement of you." She smiled. 

What on earth was she getting at? Kenshin was about to question her but decided to let her keep talking. There was a long pause.

 "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw all of that gibberish at you," Kaoru said quickly, she stood and was about to leave. Swiftly, Kenshin grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him but instead, he ended up with her embracing him. 

 "It wasn't gibberish," was all he could manage to say. "If you need help whenever and whatever, I'll expect that you'll come to see me." He said gently to her.  

 'When did he decide to care?' Kaoru thought, 'what am I doing?!' She pulled away from him, luckily for her, the darkness prevented Kenshin seeing how embarrassed she was. 

 "Um, I better get going, the others will be waking up soon and I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea." Kaoru rushed to the door and for some reason, it was almost felt as if the doorknob was impossible to turn.

Kenshin walked up behind her and placed a hand over hers, turned the door knob the opposite direction and opened the door.

 "Oh," Kaoru felt her face burn again. "Well, see you later." She rushed through the halls. 

* * * *

Kenshin observed as the Rising Sun women trained his men as well as with some training with them. It was quite amusing to see women beat his men so consistently as well as easily. There was a small irritation though. 

 'Where's Kaoru?' He thought as he stood. Sensing another strong ki in the building and followed it. He was soon on the roof of the warehouse and froze at the door. 

 "No! That's not true!" Toya shouted, she slammed a fist into the wall, crying. "I can't believe it! No!" 

Kaoru was crying too. "I'm sorry Toya. There's nothing I can do about it for you. Even if Persephone has exposed you, there's not a single thing I can do! No matter how much I want to help!" She took hold of Toya's shoulder but she was pushed away. 

The two had a strong bond which was slowly changing into something different. Kenshin couldn't interfere, his mind told him to leave but the message didn't reach his body. 

 "The others don't know do they?" Toya said, "Kaoru, please, don't tell anyone." 

 "I never have and I never will Toya." Kaoru said. She dried her eyes and plastered on a still face. "Toya, you may… resign and go somewhere else if you desire to." 

Toya paused for a moment. "But…"

 "I don't want the humiliation to get to you. Listen to me and make sure that these words stay in your head; you did what you had to do so that you can be free. A mind of a female trapped in a male's body is torture!" Kaoru said, she held Toya by the forearms, "Rising Sun loves you no matter what, they love you for who you are not what you are." 

 "But I am a male…" Toya said disheartened, "It is against the code."

 "Stuff the code! Rising Sun are no longer going to obey the bloody set of words! I'm going to bring it down and anyone who stands in my way will suffer." Kaoru said angrily. "Toya! I don't want anyone, no one who I love and care for get humiliated or hurt in that way."

Toya hugged Kaoru tightly. "Thank you Kaoru… I understand… but… I won't leave Rising Sun. All of them have been a family that I had always dreamed of. Kaoru, you have always treated me with the kindness and love of a sister. For a while, I had forgotten about my past." 

 "Alright Toya," Kaoru said quietly, "Just remember that Rising Sun are your friends, protection, family and comrades." 

 "Yes, I will." Toya replied. (A/N: from now on, I'll be using 'he' for Toya. Hope that this won't confuse you guys.) He released Kaoru from his firm grip and smiled. He walked towards the door and vanished from sight. 

Kaoru's smile melted. She leaned against the wall and allowed herself to be engulfed by her grief. 

 "I'm sure that Dark Blood would support him too," 

She stiffened. Her head snapped up and met with amber eyes. "You heard…" 

Kenshin gave a small nod. "I'm sorry about that."

 "Promise that you won't tell anyone?" Kaoru asked fiercely suddenly, "You open your mouth once about this and I'll-,"

 "I promise." Kenshin said calmly, "It is confidential."

Kaoru sighed and relaxed. "Thank you." She concentrated on breathing. 'Now I have to find a way to kick the bitch's ass...' 

Kenshin opened his mouth to tell Kaoru something but a loud interruption prevented him from doing so. 

 "Battousai! Akurei!" A few members of each gang had rushed to the roof top. They all looked alert and serious. 

 "Battousai, Street Fighters have arrived, armed and all." Yahiko said, his haired had been scuffed and he looked terribly agitated. 

 "Akurei! Zanza's asking for you and he's looking…." Tsubame didn't get to finish her sentence; Kaoru had run towards the building's ledge.

 "Akurei!!!" 

Kaoru leapt off and was dropping downwards until she was caught by a tall, thin man with spiked brown hair. She hugged him tightly. "Long time no see Rooster-head!!!!" She laughed when he spun her around. 

 "Hey little sis," He squeezed the air out of her. "What's up with you joining up with Dark Blood?" He dropped her onto her feet. 

 "It's a long story…" Kaoru said.

 "You don't say hello to me?" A man with shoulder-length brown hair stepped out from the crowd. 

 "Tsukioka!" Kaoru threw her arms over Tsukioka's shoulders and hugged him. "I haven't seen you guys for such a long time." 

 "So Kaoru, got a boyfriend yet?" Sano nudged her. 

 "No! And get off my case!" She punched Sano in the stomach. 

 "You'll never get one if you keep being so aggressive." Sano groaned. 

* * * *

 "Wow, she hasn't been this happy for a while," Kenka said to the other women. A broad smile stretched across her lips. The other women nodded and agreed. 

Kenshin followed behind with Yahiko to his right. He never really understood the Street Fighters, the bunch were a group of drinkers and gamblers; practically party-goers but they had always been a thorn with his business. Now that Zanza was here, Dark Blood are surely going to need a box filled with pain killers.

The group exited the building and were soon standing opposite of the Street Fighters. 

 "Zanza." Kenshin said in acknowledgement.

 "Battousai." Sanosuke replied. His eyes narrowed. 

The atmosphere tensed. Everyone except for the Rising Sun were on the alert. Kaoru took a step back from Sano and shook her head slowly. Hands on weapons. Eyes on the opposition. Time ticking away.

 "Would your group need a place to stay?" Kenshin queried, "I can organise a few rooms." He glanced back at a couple of Dark Blood, sending them off. 

 "Sure." Sano said. "So have you been treating my sister right?"

Kaoru cleared her throat. 

Sano and Tsukioka laughed, bringing relief upon them and others. Kenshin raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

 "Rooster-head!" Kaoru scolded, face blushing furiously. 

 "Oh boy! When will I be expecting nieces and nephews?!" Sano said to his sister. 

 "ORO?!" 

* * * * 

A/N: I've finally updated! Hope that you enjoyed it! ^-^x I'm really trying my best to update whenever I can. Access to the internet is really difficult during this three week holiday. But, however, I'll try my best to update more often. 

Thank you for all of your lovely reviews as well! 

Ciao!

~ Cherry Chibi


	7. Good Times Come Down

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin series or any of its creations. However, I do own Mina, Chanelle, Kenka and Toya. ^-^x

Code Catfight – Chapter 7 – By Cherry Chibi

 'Good Times Come Down'

* * * *

Kaoru had escaped the rowdiness; she sat at the ledge of the warehouse smiling. She closed her eyes and lifted her head up to allow the cold wind pass her neck and tease her hair. She looked out to the scenery and in a distance; she could just see the city. 'Rooster-head, if only you knew about mother…' 

Years ago, when she, Sano and her parents were a family, her mother left for a reason that she didn't know. Leaving Sano and her with their father. Sano gradually forgot about their mother as they grew but Kaoru never did. When she was old enough, she formed Rising Sun and many times met her mother. 

Kaoru sighed. She shouldn't let the past swallow her like this. 'From now on, I promise myself that I wouldn't let sad memories take away my happiness like this.' Kaoru smiled and gazed up to the sky. 'Yes, I won't let my memories take away my happiness like that.' 

She heard some faint commotion and looked down. She saw a familiar person with black hair in a braid running from women dressed in white. Kaoru narrowed her eyes. 'Mibu Wolves…' She growled. Picking up her sword, she leapt off the ledge and landed on a window ledge halfway before leaping off and landing on the ground. 

She heard the familiar person shout. 

 "I won't let you harm the Black Hearts!" 

 'Akumu.' Kaoru thought. 'She's still registered into the code no matter what, why didn't she leave this place?' Akurei emerged from within. She soon caught up with Misao. 

 "Mibu Wolves," Akurei stood in their path, badly injured Misao fell behind her, "Take another step forward and I'll end your lives here." 

 "You have no right in protecting a traitor," the wolf spat, "Hand that girl over; she has broken the rules of Code Catfight. The trials have passed down judgement. She and Black Hearts will cease existing by tomorrow night." 

 "SHUT UP!" Akurei unsheathed her sword and with the same motion she slit the woman's throat. Blood sprayed. The woman gripped her neck with wide eyes. Akurei's deadly amber eyes showed no mercy. "You talk by the code. You talk as if the code is everything. My mother created the code intending to help stop the suffering as well as to help a female's potential to her strength." Akurei narrowed her eyes when five other wolves drew their swords. 

 "You dare insult the…" Another wolf was cut off.

Akurei's husky voice warned them with a very deadly tone. Her ki rose sending knives down everyone's spine. "The code was so successful. Too successful. You let words control you. You let words run your life. Pathetic." Akurei gripped of the hilt of her sword tightly. "I warn you, if I hear or see anyone of you touch Black Hearts or any other group in the way you've been set, I'll make sure you'll all enter hell." 

 "Bitch!" A wolf hissed. A quick calculation, there were a total of ten wolves. 

Akurei killed one woman after the other with a single thrust. She slashed open the fifth wolf's chest and blood rained. The same smell filling Akurei, rotting through her. The feeling burning her skin and soaking through her hair. She didn't allow any of them harm Misao any further. 

Her mind screamed on the verge to insanity when the final wave of blood soaked her. Silence washed after that. 

Misao's eyes were wide. Akurei… her amber eyes were so filled with fury that she wondered why she hadn't been killed when they both fought. There was something different about to this person. 

Akurei took slow steady steps. 'Ten more lives to add to the hundreds.' She thought. Her senses picked up an object flying towards them. She spun around and found a dagger heading straight to Misao. "Watch out!" 

Misao turned and the dagger was close to piercing straight through her forehead when another weapon intercepted it. Next, they both saw a slain corpse of a wolf fall from the tree branches. Akurei prepared herself but she turned her attention back to Misao when she heard the girl gasp. 

 "A kodachi…" Misao said. Her tone was like a sigh with a sweet caress. "Aoshi…" 

A tall man with black hair and cobalt blue eyes stepped out from the shadows. 

 "Okashira," Akurei said briefly. "I assume you know Akumu." 

Aoshi only gave a small nod. He sheathed his twin kodachi and lifted Misao from the ground. For a quiet moment, a small conversation occurred between the two. Akurei only heard Misao speak. 

 "I'm alright."

 "Thank you." 

Akurei decided that her business was done there and she walked back to the warehouse. She smiled knowing that Misao had someone else who cared for her in such a way. Amber faded to sapphire to a light crystal blue. 

* * * *

 "Everyone seems to be having a good time," Soujiro said with a smile plastered to his face. He had just arrived at the warehouse and settled. 

 "But Akurei isn't here." Tsubame said with a worried tone. 

 "Ugly went up to the roof top to get some fresh air." Yahiko said. He sat next to Tsubame and lifted his head back, "It hasn't been this enjoyable for ages." 

The sound of rusty metal hinges twisting silenced the building. All eyes on the doors. 

 "Jou-chan?" Sano stood from a wooden crate and his eyes narrowed when he saw his younger sister's skin coated with dried blood. Blood dripped from her bangs and chin. He made eye contact with her. Then he saw her. His younger sister who he knew long before the underworld business. 

Kaoru lips quivered as she forced a smile. Then she walked into the shadows and vanished quickly. Sano stood up and followed his sister, leaving everyone else in the main room. 

Something was going on and he knew it. There was something up, something was changing and twisting his sister. 

When he thought that he'd lost her he stopped at a door when he heard the sound of the shower being turned on full blast. The sound of water was followed by a loud clatter of her dropping her sword and the ground. After a while the water was shut off and another tap was turned on full blast. He knocked on the door hard. 

 "Jou-chan! You alright in there?!" Sano shouted. 

After a long pause he heard a small voice reply. 

 "Yes." 

 "You don't look like it! What the hell happened?" Sano questioned. 

 "It was business."

 "Don't bullshit with me," Sano warned. 

 "You don't know about Code Catfight do you?" 

Sano decided that he should drop the topic there. He'll talk to her later. Right now, he'd be better off if he allowed Kaoru to cool down. "I'm worried that's all." Then he walked off. 

* * * *

Kaoru sat in the bath tub scrubbing her skin although it was already clean. Her face was flushed from the hot steam but she didn't care. The smell was still there. She dunked her head underwater. 'After this, I won't ever have to kill again. Ever!' She thought. 

When Kaoru sat back upright she ran her fingers through her hair and checked her hands. There wasn't any blood. The water was clear except for the bubbles caused by the soap and shampoo. She let out a whimper and wrapped her arms around her knees and hid her face. 

She looked up when she felt a presence in the room. Her eyes widened, she couldn't say anything. "Toya!" 

Toya threw a towel, his feminine face stern (a/n: remember that Toya looks like a female but really is a male, mentioned this in chapter 6). "Get out and dry yourself." 

Kaoru wrapped the towel around her body speechless. Toya had turned his back so that she wouldn't feel so embarrassed. His short black blond tipped hair was damp from the steam in the room. 

 "You've helped me through my hard times. But you never allowed me to help you." Toya said coldly. "Akurei, you better get a hold of yourself!" His feminine voice was filled with anger. "Enough of this emotional crap!" He had brought in a spare change of clothing for her and left it on the bench beside Kaoru. She got dressed. 

 "I know," Kaoru replied quietly. 

 "Akurei, you're our leader and therefore we all look up to you." Toya said angrily, "But you are letting us down! If you have problems! You should always know that Rising Sun are there!" Toya turned around, tears visible. "We've all been worried about you and I'm getting sick of it! What the fuck is happening?!" 

 "You want to know?" Kaoru questioned, her voice was very soft and quiet. It scared Toya. "Tell Rising Sun to meet me in the main room of this warehouse in fifteen minutes. Clear that area. This is a meeting for Rising Sun personnel only." 

 "Yes Akurei." Toya exited, leaving Kaoru behind. 

Kaoru looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at herself. Reflecting through her thoughts. There was only the sound of water draining. 

* * * *

The Rising Sun women were all ready. They were all seated in the well lit room. Concerns were spoken and all were waiting anxiously for their leader to come. Altogether, there were 20 women besides Toya. 

Questions asked but left unsurely answered. 

 "Do you think that Akurei is alright?"

 "Why do you think Akurei is so different now?" 

 "Two more minutes. Why do you think Akurei asked for a meeting now?" 

 "Did you hear Toya yell at Akurei? She's brave to do so." 

 "Akurei may have needed to be yelled at. To straighten her up ya know?" 

 "Everyone! Quieten down!" Kenka shouted. The room fell silent. "We will now wait in silence. Akurei will be here soon." 

* * * *

 "Battousai, what do you think they're gonna speak about?" Sano asked Kenshin. The two were seated outside the window along with all the members of both Dark Blood and Street Fighters. 

 "Whatever it is, I'm sure that we'd both like to know," Kenshin said, "However Zanza, it's probably best if Akurei tells us herself." 

 "I doubt, it, she might tell us a different story." Yahiko interjected. 

 "Shh… they've silenced." Sano said. 

* * * *

Kaoru was still staring at her reflection. Her hands gripped tightly to the edge of the bench. Her knuckles turned white. Her eyes flickered from amber to blue repeatedly in frenzy. 

* * * *

Back in the main room, Rising Sun waited silently. "One more minute." Tsubame said. 

_ "ARGH!!!!" _

A loud scream filled the building. A ki rose to deadliest of deadly heights. Lights flicked with a couple exploding. Window shutters flew open and tables and other objects shifted position slightly. The sound of glass shattering pitched through their ears. 

Rising Sun stood when the saw Kaoru enter the room. Blood red eyes filled with a cold anger. She walked up to the front of the room and leapt on top of the pile of crates. She took a seat. Her knuckles on her right hand were grazed and were bleeding.

Kaoru's voice was rich with anger that was so cold it burned everyone. "I suppose that all of you have questions." She said, her face was calm but her eyes and voice were strongly different. "I'll explain tonight." 

* * * *

 "Son of a bitch! What the hell was that?" Sano gritted his teeth. "What the hell is going on?" 

Battousai listened in. "Looks like Akurei has cleared herself up." 

The men were awestruck. 

* * * *

 "We will get rid of the code." Kaoru said, "We will end this code the way that my mother had installed it." 

 "How would we do that Akurei?" Tsubame asked. 

Kaoru smirked. She tilted her head back and laughed. Her laugh terrorized her friends further. It was uncharacteristic. "It only takes a powerful group to take over and then change everything. Mibu Wolves are the ones who are ruling the code now. We only need to get rid of them and then take control." 

Mina gritted her teeth and was about to object. Kenka took hole of Mina's shoulder and shook her head. Mina settled forcefully and glared at the ground. 

 "After we take full control, we will remove the code, discharge all registrations. Those who depend on the code with their life will get support from their families since 99 percent of the listed women are 25 years or younger. When we're sure that the code is ceased, we remove ourselves from our positions and go our separate ways." Kaoru's face was hidden under the shadows of her bangs. 

 "That is Rising Sun's goal. Once it is achieved, Rising Sun will part off different directions. We would no longer be assassins or women of the underworld." Kaoru looked up and smiled at everyone. "We'll be normal people who are independent, capable of living our own lives the way we want to." 

 "I apologise if I have been worrying all of you," Kaoru stood, "Everything is clear now. I thank you all for supporting me." She leapt off the crates and landed gracefully on the ground. "Dismissed. Kenka, Toya, Mina and Tsubame, remain." 

* * * *

 "This is crazy Akurei." Mina said, "You say it as if it's easy." 

 "It is." Kaoru replied coldly. 

 "Right, then the six of us will part and lead different factions around to exterminate Mibu Wolves' bases." Tsubame said. Her eyes were bright with enthusiasm.

 "And then when we're done, we all meet back here." Toya continued. He smiled. 

 "Two months it is. Akurei we all have deep trust in you." Kenka said. "Take care of yourself." 

 "I will." Kaoru said. 

 "I give up. We'll follow your orders. We've worked out the listings? Good. So we'll all leave tomorrow morning." Mina said. She folded a piece of paper and tucked it into her pocket. "But why don't you have anyone from Rising Sun with you Akurei?" 

 "It will be best if I keep a low profile. I'll also be having a chat with some of our possible allies." Kaoru replied. "We're done." 

They stood and greeted each other good night.

* * * *

 "Kenshin," Kaoru whispered when she heard someone come up behind her. She was brushing out her wet locks of raven-hair while seated on her bed looking out the window. 

Kenshin didn't say anything; instead he took a seat beside her. He didn't know what to say to her anymore. She had amazing courage and strength. 'A courageous girl… but she risks too much.' He thought. 'I should stop denying it; I know that I love her…' 

 "You're angry with me aren't you?" Kaoru questioned. She brushed a lock of hair and tried to get rid of the knots. "I'm sure that my sudden outburst caused a stir."

 "I'm not angry at you," Kenshin said quietly. 

Kaoru sighed. She paused for a moment before she continued to brush her hair. Kenshin placed a hand on her wrist and stopped her movements. "Things don't have to be this way." Kenshin said calmly, "I want to tell you that…" he stammered. 

Kaoru eyed him with her crystal blue eyes. "Yes?" 

 "I want to tell you that…" Kenshin tried again. 'Damn it; just say it out loud will you?' "That-that I-I…"

 "What is it?" 

 "That I've enjoyed your company," Kenshin rasped out. Now he was feeling stupid. 'Why can't I say it out?' 

 "That is not what you wanted to say. You're stammering so much that it can't possibly be that." Kaoru said with a giggle. 

 "Well, I guess that I'm not used to saying such things." Kenshin tried to get the embarrassment to end but it seemed impossible. He stood up quickly, "Good night." 

Kaoru placed her brush down and stood as well. "Good night Kenshin." She led him to the door. 

 'Last chance baka…' Kenshin thought. Just as he stepped out of the doorway he turned around and opened his mouth to speak but he copped a punch in a face. "ORO?" 

 "What the hell were you doing in Jou-Chan's room?!" Sano boomed. 

 "He was only talking you Rooster-head!" Kaoru punched Sano in the stomach. He flinched and she rushed to Kenshin, he had a large bruise forming on his right cheek. "Are you alright Kenshin?" 

 "Che, you didn't have to hit me Jou-chan." Sano said, "Alright, I guess that I better head to my room. Night." He continued walking down the hallway. 

Kaoru shook her head. She gingerly placed a hand over Kenshin's right cheek. "I'm sorry about that." 

 "I'll be alright." Kenshin stood straight. "Good night Kaoru… oro?" 

Kaoru kissed Kenshin's right cheek gently. "Just to make it feel better, good night Kenshin." She smiled at him before re-entering her bedroom and closing the door behind her gently. 

Kenshin's face heated up. He mentally kicked himself and continued to walk through the halls towards his room. 

* * * *

A/N: I've finally updated!!! ^o^x Hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews. I didn't answer any reviews in this chapter 'cos I've been working on my school work as well as my website. I've got one made just for my RK fanfiction. Check my profile for the link. Anywayz, ciao!

~ Cherry Chibi


	8. Dealing with Situations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin series or any of its creations. However, I do own Mina, Chanelle, Kenka and Toya. ^-^x

Code Catfight – Chapter 8 – By Cherry Chibi

 'Dealing with Situations' 

* * * *

Kenshin. Battousai. Kenshin. Battousai. 

Kenshin paced in his office room of the warehouse. He tried to figure out a way to tell or at least get Kaoru to understand how he felt but for a guy who was always confident, it seemed hopeless. 

The Battousai side of him told him to just get her to a secluded place and 'talk' to her. Unusually, that side of him was also feeling extremely unstable. 

Kenshin wanted to help her through her unspoken pain. 

Battousai wanted to stop her pain. 

 'I'm going to go insane!!!' 

* * * *

Kaoru skipped through the halls. She had said goodbye to her gang as they all left to get to their destinations all around Japan. It was a good thing that she came from a rich family. 

She left the building. 'Sleepy heads, its 10 o'clock and everyone is still asleep.' She shrugged the thought off and walked towards her motorbike that was parked near the trees, near the area where she fought last night. Strangely, someone had cleaned the area up. 

Kaoru hopped on her motorbike and strapped on her helmet. 

 "Where do you think you're going?" 

Kaoru turned to see Sanosuke standing behind her with his arms crossed. "To go to an appointment." 

 "The boys and I are coming." Sanosuke said. 

Kaoru gave a nervous laugh. "I don't think so." 

 "And why not?" Sanosuke glared at her. "If you're hogging all the fun then…"

 "No, no, no, you see, I'm going to have a chat with Black Hearts and Oniwabanshuu." Kaoru said. She started her motorbike, "I've organised a meeting with them this morning and they're going to be waiting for me. And no, there's gonna be no violence" Kaoru added quickly. 

Sano balled his hands into tight fists, "you're gonna talk with Oniwabanshuu?!" He looked like he was going to curse every word he knew. 

 "Not to worry, I'll be back by afternoon and if you stop bugging me now, I'll also bring take-away." Kaoru said. She took as a yes when Sanosuke rushed back inside the warehouse. 'He could be really childish at times,' She started to leave when noises of more vehicles started. 

 "You're not going to leave without protection!!!" Sanosuke shouted. 

Kaoru's right eye twitched seeing her older brother, Tsukioka and Yahiko on their motorbikes. She was her hands started to sweat from inside her leather gloves. "You guys don't need to come…" 

 "I'm not coming with you Ugly! I'm gonna go and find Tsubame, I said that I would come with her since she's going to be leading a group by herself!" Yahiko said. He sped off. 

 "Yahiko! Wait up!" A group of Dark Blood followed Yahiko. 

Kaoru shook her head. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned her head. 'What now?' She felt her cheeks burn. 'Good thing I've got my helmet on.' She felt her face deform and turn into a ten shades of red and pink. 

Kenshin was standing there, wearing black leather clothing and in his left arm he held his helmet. "Shall I drive?" The coolness of Kenshin's tone aroused suspicion from Sano and Tsukioka but Kaoru didn't realise. She slid off the motorbike and Kenshin got on. 

Kenshin turned to Kaoru, "Well, I guess that the four of us should go." 

 "Jou-chan, if you're not gonna ride your motorbike, you might as well hop on mine," Sano said, he gave a quick warning look at Kenshin while Kaoru was removing her helmet. Kenshin just looked at him innocently. 

 "Um, may I ask what the hell do you three think you're doing?!" Kaoru questioned with a slight tinge of burning anger. "I'm running late now thanks to you three." She shook her head. "Alright, then this might as well be…" She stopped talking when Kenshin pulled her onto her motorbike and drove. "KENSHIN!"

She pushed on her helmet, strapped it and then grabbed around Kenshin's waist for support. Sano and Tsukioka were driving closely behind. Sano sped up and was soon driving beside them. 

 "You bastard! What do you think that you're doing? You could've killed her!" Sano cursed at Kenshin. 

 "She said that she was running late." Kenshin glanced at Sano, "Why should she run any later?" 

Sano growled. 'That damn guy is a predator. I'm not going to let Jou-chan be his prey like that…' He caught a glance at Kaoru. She was sitting on the bike correctly. She was on it sideways and unbalanced. 

Kaoru gripped on tightly. 'I'm gonna fall if I don't move soon…' She felt the material of Kenshin's jacket slide out of her hands. 'Shit!' She closed her eyes shut as she felt the air rush pass her neck. 

 "Bastard…" Sano cursed again. 

 "You'd think that I would let you fall," Kenshin said. Kaoru opened her eyes, she was sitting in front of Kenshin but he was still driving. He sped ahead and soon Sano and Tsukioka were a fair distance behind. 

 "What do you think you're doing?" Kaoru questioned feeling her insides rot when Kenshin moved one of her hands to the handle and then the other. 

 "I thought that you wanted to drive before." Kenshin replied slyly. Kaoru didn't retaliate; she didn't want to get into an accident so she concentrated on driving. 

Meanwhile, Kenshin leaned back and closed his eyes for a few moments. 'I'm gonna have to deal with Zanza after this…' But he didn't really care, Kaoru wasn't afraid of him. That was the main thing that he wanted to find out. 

* * * *

 "Here we are," Kaoru entered a hotel-like building with a relaxed look. "So this is the Aoiya." She was greeted by an old man. "Long time I haven't seen you Okina." 

 "Ah, you've grown a lot." Okina said with a chuckle. 

 "I didn't know that you had anything to do with the Oniwabanshuu." Kaoru added, "I was supposed to meet Akumu and Okashira today." 

 "Oh that's right, head straight that way and turn to your left and you should reach a room. They've been waiting for the past ten minutes." Okina said. 

 "Thank you." Kaoru went ahead. Sanosuke, Tsukioka and Kenshin followed. Kaoru slid open the shouji door and entered the meeting room. 

 "You've finally arrived," Misao said. "Along with Zanza and Battousai." She frowned. Aoshi was sitting beside her, emitted a rising ki. 

 "No need to worry, Zanza is my brother and Tsukioka is only tagging along. Battousai is coming along to see this meeting as well since he has a partnership with me." Kaoru said calmly, she took her seat opposite of Aoshi. 

 "You wanted to discuss about forming an alliance," Aoshi stated. 

 "Yes. I've given you my offer, what have you decided?" Kaoru questioned. 

 "You guarantee that no matter what, you'll discharge Misao from the code, then it will be accepted." Aoshi said. "I'll send my men to the chosen destinations." 

 "Until then, Misao, you'll be alright?" Kaoru asked. 

Misao nodded. "And I thank you." She smiled at Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled in return. "Okashira, you have Dark Blood's and Street Fighters' alliance as well." She glanced back questioningly at Sano and Kenshin. They nodded after a pause. 

 "Who would have ever thought that the three worst enemies would form an alliance on neutral ground?" Tsukioka said with a nervous laugh. 

 "Does that mean that we could become… friends?" Misao asked Kaoru. 

Kaoru laughed. "Of course, maybe we can have a drink at Dragon's Flame. It's safe there." She stood and bid farewell to Aoshi and Misao before leaving. 

* * * *

 "Who would have thought that we would all form a huge network ourselves?" Sano muttered as he and Kaoru walked along the pathway. 

 "It's not that hard," Kaoru said quietly. 

 "Jou-chan, what do you think of Battousai?" Sano asked cautiously. 

Kaoru darted a glance at him, "Why you ask?" 

 "Because." Sano replied. He placed his hands behind his head and flexed his shoulders.

 "Because why?" Kaoru asked.   
Sano sighed. "I'm just watching my little sister's back. That's all." He tucked his hands into his pockets. "Let me know when you've got an answer." 

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Well… I can tell you now if you'd like." 

 "You would?!" Sano exclaimed a little too quickly. He quickly composed himself. "I mean, I didn't expect you to reply so quickly." 

Kaoru smiled. She looked straight ahead. A moment of silence passed, Sano guessed that Kaoru was searching for words to say it out right. "I think… that… Kenshin is a nice guy, when he's not Battousai of course." Kaoru added a small laugh to lighten the seriousness. "Although, I do sometimes wonder why he wants to kill, when I see anger in his eyes, I realise that even I share that reason…" She stopped. 'I kill because I believed that I can protect the happiness of others.' 

 "What reason would that be Jou-chan?" Sano asked. It was rarely that Kaoru and he would be able to talk like this without any interruptions. 

 "That doesn't matter. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that; I believe that Kenshin and I are closer friends that others think." Kaoru said, "You know Sano, I think that when this is over, I'm gonna leave to go to some place quieter." 

Sano smiled at her. "Why not now?" 

 "Because Rising Sun is my responsibility and my goal is their goal. I can't leave them until it is over." Kaoru replied. She looked at her watch and frowned. "Rooster-head, you're going to be late, aren't you and the other guys going out for a drink in two minutes?" 

 "Yikes, see ya Jou-chan!" Sano sprinted the opposite direction. 

 "Bye!" Kaoru sighed, 'What do I really think of Kenshin? I think that he's an extremely devoted, passionate, kind, caring man who deserves a good person in his life to help him see through all obstacles. That's what I think.' She continued walking. 'Wait, why was it that Rooster-head mentioning his name made me feel… oh no…' 

* * * *

A/N: Another chapter completed! ^-^x Thanks for the reviews! You guys rule! See ya next week!

~ Cherry Chibi


	9. Interruptions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin series or any of its creations. However, I do own Mina, Chanelle, Kenka and Toya. ^-^x

Code Catfight – Chapter 9 – By Cherry Chibi

 'Interruptions'

* * * *

Kenshin hadn't seen Kaoru after they had arrived back at warehouse. His men told him that she went out for a walk with Zanza but Zanza had just left with Tsukioka and a group of other men to go and drink. He hadn't picked up any strong ki around and started wondering where she could have gone. 

 'She can take care of herself…' Kenshin thought as he stepped down the staircase towards the entrance of the warehouse. However, no matter how hard he tried to reassure himself, a part of him nagged him that he should be worried. 

He walked towards the door and walked outside. It was quiet. He had allowed his men to take a couple of days off to go and relax and enjoy themselves so that meant that he would be here alone. 

With steady steps, he followed his instincts and strolled along the gravel path. He looked up to the afternoon sky. A light blue with splashes of white clouds. The wind was blowing a steady, gentle breeze. How long has it been since he had felt a beautiful day like this? 

Kenshin pondered about everything. He thought about how much he could have missed in life because of what he does. He thought about why one person brings such a smile to his face. He wondered about ways to describe how he felt and why he felt it. 

 "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me…" 

Kenshin looked up and found Kaoru sitting on a log with her back facing towards him. He could see petals drifting to the ground and smiled. It felt odd that a usually tough girl like her would do something so menial and child-like. Then again, both of them did miss out on having fun and being happy as children. 

 "He… loves… me… not." Kaoru dropped the last petal and sighed. She leaned back and stared up to the sky. "I hope that maybe one day, there'll be someone who I can share my-," She heard leaves crackle as someone approached her. Quickly, she glanced back and felt her cheeks blush into deep crimson red. 

Kenshin approached her, his sword strapped onto his belt, head down, hands in pockets and what the most embarrassing part, he was smiling. "There's no need to be acting like that Kaoru." He said calmly. 

 "Is that so?" Kaoru turned her face away and focussed on the distant trees. "Why are you here?" 

 "There's nothing else for me to do. My men have taken a couple of days off." Kenshin replied. He took a seat beside her, "That means that we can take a break." 

 "I suppose so…" Kaoru said with a sigh. 'Alright, keep your spirits up girl, act cool, calm and collected. He's just sitting next to you for a talk.' She was so busy at her thoughts that she didn't realise were she was looking. 

 "Why are you staring?" 

Kaoru returned to reality, "Oh, me? I was just daydreaming…"

 "Daydreaming?" Kenshin arched an eyebrow. This was pretty entertaining.

 "Maybe daydreaming is not the right word…" Kaoru said. She rubbed her hands together. 

 "Don't worry about it." Kenshin said with a warm smile. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shall we go to have lunch?" Kaoru nodded slowly. They both stood and then together strolled back to the warehouse. Kenshin thought about it quickly and made the decision that this might be his last chance in a while to tell her his feelings without anyone interfering. 'Make the most of it.' He thought. "Kaoru, why don't I take you around tonight?" 

Kaoru's expression changed into a mix of emotions but there was one that stuck in her mind like a bee sting. She felt her guts hurl. She was terrified. How was she going to spend that much time with him and not feel weak? 'Gather up your spirits! You have spoken to him casually before, why not now?' She smiled. 'We're just friends right? That's all I need right?' 

She was so busy in her thoughts that she had almost turned to the wrong direction. Luckily, Kenshin had taken hold of her arm and pulled her to the right direction before she walked or slipped down the steep path. 

 "Daydreaming again?" Kenshin asked her. 

Kaoru smiled. "I guess." She heard movement among the trees. The two of them turned their attention to where the noise was coming from and spotted an ex-member of Phoenix Claw walking with a couple of other women who use to be in Phoenix Claw as well. "What are they doing here?" 

She took a step forward to check on them but was held back by Kenshin. He had a serious look plastered on his face. "I don't believe that you're prepared to go there yet." 

Kaoru took Kenshin's hint straight away and nodded slowly. She frowned slightly and picked up pace towards the warehouse. She hastened to a run. Kenshin soon had to push himself to catch up with her. He took hold of her by the shoulders and spun her around. 

 "Please Kenshin, leave me alone…" Kaoru said in a small voice. "I need some time to think." She made eye contact with him. Her crystal eyes held the grief that had shown many times before. 

For this time though, it held the pain of loneliness. Kenshin pulled her into an embrace which she accepted. He felt her lean her forehead against his right shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his waist. For too many times in her life, Kaoru had known pain of all sorts. Loneliness, grief, anger, hatred… every one has their limits and she was just about to exceed that limit. 

 "Kaoru, you need someone to be there for you," Kenshin said calmly while stroking her raven locks of hair. 'And I want to be that someone.' Kenshin couldn't bring his courage up to say that last sentence. No matter how desperately he wanted to say it. Instead, Kaoru held him tighter.

 "No matter what I do, I'm always alone." Kaoru said. "Since my childhood I have felt alone. My growing up was no different." Her hands clutched onto the material of Kenshin's shirt tighter. "How will the present and future be so different?" 

Kenshin stepped back from her to see her face. "I don't want you to ever say that again." He said sternly. "You will not be alone for always. I don't believe that you should be alone." His hands held onto her shoulders firmly. 

There was a moment of silence. After a while Kaoru replied, "You're right." She smiled at him and then walked towards the warehouse. "Shall we get to lunch?" When Kenshin took a couple of steps to catch up, she hesitated to do something. 

 'Oh come on,' Kaoru thought, 'Can't be that hard,' she opened her mouth to speak but shut it and continued walking. 'How would I know if he feels the same way if I don't say anything?!' She thought. 'Then why on earth would he give me a hug? He isn't that type of guy who is open…' She spaced out again, unaware that she was under Kenshin's gaze. 'I'm sick of being scared like this!' 

Pure sense of protectiveness was boiling inside of Kenshin. 'I shouldn't forget that Kaoru is also a leader of Rising Sun and that a leader would do anything to keep their group safe…' Amber meets amber. 

 "Is there something wrong Battousai?" Akurei asked. 

The two of them hadn't realised that they had entered the warehouse already and stopped walking. "No." Battousai replied. He smirked. 

 "Very well," Crystal blue eyes smiled innocently. Kaoru was leaning against the wall; she made no reaction when Battousai leaned forward towards her. She felt his warm breath brush over her skin. His hands were positioned against the wall beside her shoulders. 

Sweet silence. 

 "I…" Battousai said huskily, he was getting close. Kaoru didn't say anything; she listened intently as he pulled her close to him. She cautiously snaked her arms around his waist. Lips brushed over each other gently. 

Kaoru felt her nerves twist. Half of her wanted to listen and wait for what he wanted to say while the other half told her to say or do it herself. She leaned forward…

 "Jou-chan!" Sano banged on the warehouse door. 

The two stepped away from each other. Battousai felt the urge to give Sano a punch and maybe a sword slash. 

Kaoru cleared her throat and smiled at him. "Looks like he came for lunch," She opened the door. "What is it?" 

 "You said something about take-away, I thought that it would be better if we go to the city." Sano said, "It's been a while since you've been to the Akabeko right?" 

 "Yeah…" Kaoru said, "I was going to be on my way with Kenshin." She glanced at Kenshin questioningly to come. 

 "Then let's go!" Sanosuke took her hand and rushed her to the car. Kenshin followed. 

* * * *

A/N: There's another chapter done! How many of you want to kill me now because of what I wrote and because I've updated late? 

I must thank you all for the feedback! I'm really grateful that you are all reading this story. ^-^x

**RKKL: ***Nods* Yes, Oh my… Lol. Thanks for reviewing my fics; I'm glad that you're enjoying them. 

**Tsugoi Karkalena: **Here's another update. You seem very enthusiastic reading this fic. *smiles* I'll hopefully update again this Friday. I'm trying to update on Fridays only and if I don't, I try to within the next three days. ^.- 

**Noner_89: **Thanks for your review. ^-^ Happy readings! 

**Nee-chan: **You don't need to apologise for making a request. After all, what is the point of me writing a fic where I people would get confused unnecessarily? … Thanks for reading! ^-^x

**Arizosa: **Hope you liked this chapter! 

**BabyKaoru-Sama: **Hey! Welcome back! I know, sometimes I have problems logging on as well. 

**Ixchen: **Another chapter completed. I hope you enjoyed it. ^-^x Hope to see you next time!

**Moonlight's Sorrow: **I didn't really think anyone would miss my replies. *smiles* Well, I've updated yet again and I will try next week. Thank you so much for reviewing fics. 

**Annabella5: **Here's another chapter for you. I update every Friday in case you didn't know. *silly me* I forgot to put that little detail on my profile… hope you enjoyed it!

**Thunderstorm2: ***blushes* Thanks for your comments. But it is a shame that your computer won't let you post up your fic… I would like to read it. 

**Wolf: **I'm glad that you love this fic. ^-^ Thanks for reading!

Well, what can I say but thank you all for reading! You've all brought a smile onto my face just by asking me to update soon. Although, now that it is Term 4 of my school year, I'll be pretty much busy and once again, my schedule will be stuffed up, it may affect when I update *frowns* and then after that, I'm on a holiday to Perth. Well, until next time!

~Cherry Chibi


	10. Whispers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin series or any of its creations. However, I do own Mina, Chanelle, Kenka and Toya. ^-^x

Code Catfight – Chapter 10 – By Cherry Chibi

 'Whispers'

* * * *

Kaoru smiled and watched her older brother swallow the next bowl full of beef stew. It had been a while; she had almost forgotten what it felt like to eat at a table alongside with her family and friends. She placed her chopsticks neatly on top of her bowl. "I'm done." 

 "Already Jou-chan?" Sano asked. His mouth was filled with food. He swallowed. "That was only your second bowl." 

Kaoru laughed gently. "Well, I don't have a big appetite like you." She stood and rolled her shoulders back. "Sorry Rooster-head, I have to get going. I'm expecting some calls today." She paced to the restaurant's counter and paid the bill to Tae. 

 "Kaoru, it has been so long since I've seen you. Why are you leaving so soon?" Tae asked her. 

 "I've got some work to do." Kaoru replied. She glanced back at the table where Sano and Kenshin were seated. Tae noticed Kaoru's direction of feelings and smiled broadly. 

 "Boy-trouble?" Tae asked. "He is very charming." 

 "Hm?" Kaoru flashed back to earth. "Oh, yeah…" Kaoru just realised what had slipped out of her mouth and she clasped her hand over it. 'I didn't say what I did, did I?' She heard Tae giggle. 

 "Now dear, you do need someone. After all, he would be quite a catch." Tae giggled slightly harder. Kaoru shot her a warning glare. 

* * * *

Satisfaction tinkered Kenshin's mind when he heard the women's conversation. He was seated opposite of Sano. He had the rest of today and tomorrow to figure out a way to show Kaoru what he really felt. How did he ever get himself into such a mess anyway? He had never wanted to fall in love with anyone. He had never intended to become who he was now. 

 "Battousai, you better watch your back ya know?" Sano said suddenly. "If I see you harm Jou-chan, you better prepare for hard core time." 

 "Zanza, I wouldn't intend to bring pain to her. Especially her." Kenshin replied. 

Sano arched an eyebrow. So, maybe there was a way to get on and stay on Battousai's good side. However, could or would Jou-chan help the guy? Maybe. But the main thing that Sano was sure about was that if the two got together, there was a highly likely chance that Akurei and Battousai could be soothed and the pain will go; bringing back his bright little sister back for good. 

 "Alright," Sano started, "Me and the guys will leave you and Jou-chan alone for a couple of days. We'll be back the day after tomorrow got that?"

 'Did I say something wrong?' Kenshin thought.

 "Seriously, I know when I see a man try to put moves on my sister. I trust you and you better not betray that trust." Sano and Kenshin stood. 

 "I won't." Kenshin said seriously. Battousai was on the merge of kicking in, finally, no more interruptions from Sano. 

* * * *

Kaoru hanged up her mobile with relief. So far, so good. All bases are doing well and they are all safe. The day had gone by fast too, just a few hours ago, she had said bye to Sano and that she hoped to see him again soon. 

She leaned back against the railing of the staircase. "What if I do something less stressful…" She muttered as she walked towards her room. When she closed the door behind her, she changed out of her gang uniform and into a black skirt and a midnight-blue skin tight sleeveless top. 

She zipped on her knee high boots and tied her hair into a braid. With a sigh she walked out of her room and down the stairs. She stopped at the warehouse door. 'Hang on, where did he go?' Her hand grasped the door knob but the door opened. 

Her eyes gazed into amber after her heart skipped every second beat. 'What am I going to do?' She felt her hands chill. That chill had spread up her arms to the rest of her body. She was glued to the ground. She couldn't move. "Ah, g-good evening, Kenshin." She said with a soft tone. 'Tell him… tell him… do something!' She nagged herself. 

A smirk touched his lips. "Evening." Kenshin brushed passed her gently to get inside. Skin embraced skin. He frowned when he felt how cold her flesh was. "You should put something warm on." 

Kaoru shook her head. 'No, I'm not cold, it's just you…' She thought. She lost track of Kenshin's ki and sighed. "I failed to let him know again." She growled with frustration. She almost yelped when an arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her back close to warmth. 

 "Let me know what?" Kenshin whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickled her ear. 

Her breathing picked up pace. So did her heart and a surge of adrenaline pulsed through her blood. She tilted her head sideways and planted a gentle kiss on his neck. 

Kenshin wrapped another arm around her. Kaoru felt the comfort from his warmth and smiled. Kenshin placed a gentle kiss on Kaoru's forehead and then a gentle touch at the corner of her lips. "What did you want to tell me?" He asked in a husky tone as he stroked her forearm. 

Kaoru turned around so that she faced him. A devious smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward, her cheek brushed passed his and she whispered, "I don't know, you tell me, or…" She flicked the tip of her tongue over his skin. And in a quieter whisper she said, "You're going to have to wait." 

He couldn't stand the teasing she was giving him. Kenshin stepped back and held her face in his hands. Kaoru was amazed at his blood red eyes. She must have done something that made him that frustrated. She heard Battousai's whisper. 

After his finished saying the three words, he leaned towards her lips and kissed her tenderly; shattering her into millions of particles of dust. Then he reluctantly broke away from her. Met her gaze with his blood red eyes and vanished into the shadows of the dark. 

Kaoru swam in a cocktail of emotions. 

* * * *

A/N: Ahahahaha! Well, another chapter that was meant to be up last Friday, so sorry too! But I was soooo caught up studying for my exams and tests that it is not a joke. How's the chapter? I know that probably some of you are thinking, 'She's is so damn evil!' Alright, now, *deep breath* I need your suggestions badly. How many of you would like to have **lime or ****lemon coming up? Please tell me! I'm in a dilemma! And I would like to thank you all for reviewing!**

**Tsugoi Kakarlena:** Lol. Have you ever thought of writing a fic that is like a play script? ^o^ Thanks for the review!

**Wolf: **Hope this chapter pleased you. I couldn't help myself. ^-^x**Arizosa: *Shrinks into small Cherry* don't get me! *Rolls under the bed* Lol. Alright, I hope this chapter made up for your frustration ne? ****Nee-chan: *blushes* Well, here's another update. ^-^x Thanks for the review. ****BillabongBob: Lemon or lime huh? Highly likely. I'll have to see about the other readers. I might have to write an uncut and an edited one. I'm pretty much aware that there are readers who don't really like reading lemon. Lime I will try to attempt doing at some stage.  ****Moonlight's Sorrow: *Ducks under the pompoms* Ah yes, here's another update. *Chains Moonlight's Sorrow down to the ground, chains break, gulp* ****Noner_89: Glad that you did. ^-^x Thanks for reading!****RKKL: *Clasps hands together and tilts head* Ah, you know, romance is something I love writing, only I have to make it realistic so that readers would get the feeling that it would be right. Often romance in my fics has some sort of _long process beforehand. _**

**Holly Nave: Thanks for sending me the review! I really appreciated it! ^o^x**

See ya all (hopefully) next week!

**Ryoku.Kilala: Wow! You must have stayed up late to read and be up to date. I'm totally flattered that you would read my fic at that time of night. Well, here's another chapter for you and I hope that you enjoyed it. **

Now back to studying for exams…

~Cherry Chibi


	11. Seduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin series or any of its creations. However, I do own Mina, Chanelle, Kenka and Toya. ^-^x

Code Catfight – Chapter 11 – By Cherry Chibi

A/N: Because my last chapter was shorter than usual, this one is extra long. Now, on with the show!

**LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

 'Seduction'

* * * *

_He couldn't stand the teasing she was giving him. Kenshin stepped back and held her face in his hands. Kaoru was amazed at his blood red eyes. She must have done something that made him that frustrated. She heard Battousai's whisper. _

_After his finished saying the three words, he leaned towards her lips and kissed her tenderly; shattering her into millions of particles of dust. Then he reluctantly broke away from her. Met her gaze with his blood red eyes and vanished into the shadows of the dark. _

* * * *

Kenshin hung up the phone and frowned deeply. They were in trouble and needed help. _'Battousai! It's an emergency! Yahiko, Tsubame, Misao and Megumi have been captured! They're at Persephone's base!' _Were the words of Mina before she hung up after a gunshot. He couldn't understand why Rising Sun personnel would refer to him for help and not Kaoru but in a way, he was grateful. He didn't want to allow Kaoru's hands become freshly stained with blood again but he would only let her kill only one person. 

It was still night and he was wide awake. He would have to rest up and leave tomorrow. But what will he do with Kaoru? He didn't want to let her come since she's keeping a low profile… 

* * * *

Kaoru leaned against the wall next to Kenshin's doorway. She kept her ki low and looked straight in the darkness sternly. Yahiko, Tsubame and Misao must have been captured because they held a connection with her. Megumi being kidnapped? The leader of the Poison Vixens to whom Kaoru was never an ally with, so why her? Is Megumi also defying the code? 

Kaoru wondered if Kenshin was going to tell her about it or would he not tell her and go alone. She tilted her head sideways. It was obvious. He wasn't going to tell her. He was going to leave her in this place for her safety. 'I don't want to let him go like that,' Kaoru thought, 'Rising Sun is my responsibility so it is my duty to get them back'. Her fists clenched. Why was everyone who she cared for deeply asking _him for held and not her? Is she that pathetic that they didn't see her as a strong enough leader or even a trustworthy person?_

She needed air. Cold air. Something to stop her blood boiling. She walked outside and slammed the door behind her shut. She sat on the grass against the wall and closed her eyes. First, it was her mother. Next, were her closest friends. Now her whole gang. What the hell was going on?! Why didn't they ever ask her?!

As for Kenshin. He loved her. She knew that much. But why did he say those three words? She couldn't understand. She couldn't understand. She thought about it. Three words were all it could take to send deep, great emotions into anyone's soul. 

_Anything for you.___

Those three words. What did they exactly mean? How far do they go? She didn't know. She didn't understand. They were like three drops of water released into the deep abyss of night. They can go anywhere. They can stop anywhere. And she couldn't control them. 

She heard the door open, she looked up. "Kenshin…"

 "What are you doing out here?" Kenshin asked her, "I thought you were resting." His gentle lavender eyes were beautiful like the colour of the night sky. Kaoru felt her body stiffen with coldness again. 

 "I-," Kaoru pulled her knees up close to her chest, "I-," She couldn't say it. No, she was afraid. This could all be a lie to her. If she says what she intends to say, it could end wrong. Perhaps this relationship was based on lust. 'No,' Kaoru thought angrily to herself, 'Kenshin isn't that type. You're just thinking that because you are scared like shit.' 

Kenshin waited for her words to come. He sat down beside her. Keeping silent. "I, Kenshin," She looked at him straight in the eye, a mist of tears hiding in her sapphire eyes, "I…" She paused again and smiled sweetly at him. "I love you." Kenshin's smile brought her reassurance. He leaned towards her and gently kissed her on the lips. 

 "I love you too," Kenshin whispered, "I would do anything to keep you safe." A flash of amber and a smile. Kaoru smiled in return. She knew it. He wouldn't tell her. That saddened her soul; she just wished that someone would have made her feel needed. She didn't want to feel that she had always needed others. 

Kenshin stood and helped Kaoru up. "You looked tired Kaoru." He said, "Is there something troubling you?" He brushed her bangs back gingerly with his forefinger. Kaoru didn't reply. Had he said something wrong? 

 "I'm tired I guess." Kaoru said in a small voice. "Since I'm not needed…" She said under her breath more to herself than to anyone else, "Good night." She smiled and then entered the warehouse again. 

When she had vanished from sight, Kenshin's lavender eyes shone bright amber. Once again, Kaoru had underestimated him. He heard. 

* * * *

Kaoru changed into her favourite midnight blue silk nightgown. She pulled off the elastic which tied her hair back and allowed her black hair fall freely. She placed her sword neatly against the wall at her bedside and sighed. She felt no strength in her. She wasn't tired physically but emotionally. Somehow, this night, she had lost her will in her own self-belief. She still had the will to fight and win her goal. She still had the will to save her friends. But she didn't want to lead Rising Sun anymore. 

 "Anyone can let you down. You've got to rely on yourself first." Kaoru recited her mother's words while she switched off the lights. Kaoru let out a mingled sigh. "But I let myself down." 

 "You don't." 

Kaoru felt a knife pierce its way up her spine. Why did he always come to her presence without her knowing and hear the things that she didn't want anyone to hear? She pushed aside all of her thoughts and focussed on Kenshin… or should she say, Battousai. 

 "Do you always have to invade my privacy?" Kaoru asked. 

 "Am I always near you at the wrong time?" Battousai asked her coldly. There was a pause before he continued. "You think that you're not able to cope with all the pressure as you need to." 

 "That's what everyone thinks." Kaoru said in her soft voice, no strength of aggression hinted. "That's what my mother thought. That's what Rising Sun thought. That's what you think." Her voice quivered. 

Battousai held her forearms firmly, "I never said that's what I thought." His fiery amber eyes burned into her cool sapphire eyes. "You think that you're not needed and that's not true." Kaoru gingerly slipped her arms around his waist and leaned against him. "Rising Sun do need you." 

 "I think that it isn't you who should be the judge of that." Kaoru said. 

 "I need you." 

Kaoru looked up at him slightly stunned. She would have never expected those words to come from Battousai's mouth. She felt… glad. It was now that she realised the relevant facts; he didn't have his sword with him, he wasn't wearing his usual clothing and the way he was looking at her wasn't normal. Battousai leaned forward and kissed her dry lips. Kaoru allowed their moment be eclipsed by love; somehow, as their lips moistened, the kiss felt nicer. Battousai's hands trailed to her upper back and pulled her closer, tighter. 

Battousai sensed Kaoru's nervousness. Considering her age, he knew that this was probably new to her. If that was the case, he was going to show her what it meant to be his woman. He deepened their kiss and slipped his tongue passed Kaoru's tender lips. He felt her stiffen and coaxed her. He felt her melt against him. He tasted her. He felt her accept him. A gentle moan escaped from Kaoru and into him. A desperate cry. A thirst. 

He reluctantly broke the kiss. "You can say stop," he whispered. 

 "… No." She looked at him with her innocence. She was nervous. Dead unsure. 

Knowing that Kaoru wasn't sure what to do, he gladly helped her along. With easy smooth movements, he slipped the nightgown off her and allowed it to slide and fall. Her firm milky skin was just visible in the dark. Kaoru gingerly removed his shirt and touched his bear skin. She haphazardly discarded the rest of the clothing. 

Kaoru kissed him on the lips painfully slowly. He lowered her onto the mattress. He supported himself above her and gazed down. A breathtaking sight. Her milky skin was patterned with midnight rivers. She looked dreamily into his eyes; her fingertips traced patterns on his back. He kissed the corner of her lips and moved down to her neck. Gently kissing her smooth skin, he felt her call out to him. 

Blood red eyes closed and lips met once again. Pleasing moans. Kaoru rolled on top of him and cast her eyes down at him. She brushed his red bangs from his face, revealing his blood red eyes. "Would you ever leave me?" She asked him in a whisper. 

Battousai pulled her head lower so that his lips almost brush against her ear. "Would you want me to?" He kissed her tenderly and stopped when he Kaoru placed a hand on his scarred left cheek. Her gentleness on the rough surface felt soothing. She was looking through his mask and touching his soul. 

 "I would do anything…" She said quietly. Battousai didn't say anything. He felt a small drop of moisture fall onto his cheek. He could see her serene and happy expression. She leaned forward, noses touching. "To stay by your side." She finished her sentence. 

Red to amber to lavender. 

Kenshin moved on top. He was losing restraint and he realised that he wasn't the only one. Kaoru said to him two more than adequate words. "Keep going…" He positioned himself while kissing her. After a few moments, he eased himself into her core. She winced for a moment but soon lost herself. A wave of ecstasy came upon the lovers. Devouring the warmth they shared. A thin layer of moisture separated them. 

As their love expanded over time, 'ah' sounds filled the room. Sounds like short sighs. Growing louder. Escalating desire. Kaoru couldn't keep her eyes open any more than she could keep silent. Kenshin felt her pulsing core driving him closer to something of relief. To the summit of pleasure. He felt her wind around him, her moans irrepressible and splintered. She tensed up around him over and over with wild urgency. 

 "Kenshin…" Kaoru called to him as she relaxed. It felt so good. Kenshin gathered her into his arms and felt his and her heart beat. Kaoru comfortably wrapped an arm over his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Kenshin knew that they were going to fall asleep soon but he might as well already be. 

* * * * 

Kaoru woke the next morning in the position. Kenshin was awake but had his eyes shut resting. "Kenshin…"

 "Hm?" Kenshin opened his eyes and gazed at his loved one. 

Kaoru smiled at him. 'Thank you for always being there.' She thought. Kenshin stroked her face gingerly. She now could see clearly what she really wanted when everything would be over, to be at peace with him.

* * * *

A/N: There we go! I've finished the chapter! How was it? That was like the **first ever** lemon I have attempted to write so I'm not sure whether it was crap or not. Anyways, this is all I have done all week. I found out that I had to study for **8 exams not 6. That really sucked. I'm losing my spare time and sleep. *yawn***

**Noner_89: **Thanks for reviewing… twice for the last and all the other chapters! Hope you enjoyed this one. 

**Billabong-Bob: **How was this chap? Hope that it pleased you. ^-^x

**Fanfiction Wanderer:** Ah! I had been wondering if you'd review! Thanks for reading and for you comments. ^-^x 

**Nee-chan: **Oh alright. What I need is the name of your character, age, description (physically and personality), and probably relationships with other characters, whether you'd like to be a best friend… sister or something like that. Don't forget your preferred technique in martial arts!!! Thanks for reviewing and hope to hear from you!

**Chibi Battousai: **Thanks for reviewing! Hope this chapter was long enough. ^-^x

**Tsugoi Kakarlena:** I tried to update as soon as I can but my time is like… packed. Well, I only managed to update this fic so far. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!

**Arizosa****: Did this chapter get me off the hook? Well, I hope that you didn't get too drunk from your sister's party…lol. Thanks for your feedback! **

**PoPlAr****: Hope that this chapter answered your curiosities. **

Alright everyone! Thanks for reading and for reviewing! I'm really grateful and overjoyed that you're all enjoying it so far. Until next time!

~ Cherry Chibi


	12. Strength Combined

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin series or any of its creations. However, I do own Mina, Chanelle, Kenka and Toya. ^-^x

Code Catfight – Chapter 12 – By Cherry Chibi

AN: Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry for ALL late updates. Most of your probably would of forgotten me right? -.-; Well, I'm so relieved now 'cos EXAMS ARE OVER! Yeah! Now I can't relax and hopefully update more often. Enjoy the chapter!

 'Strength Combined'

* * * *

Kaoru strapped on her sword and brushed her hair back into a braid. She felt reassured and serene inside her. It was Kenshin that she had to thank. She knew that if it wasn't for him, she would probably be under a wreck of insanity or maybe a manslayer with only the taste for blood. She couldn't imagine herself without him. Last night, Kaoru had thought that everything was done for. Last night, she had thought that she could no longer trust herself. She looked into her mirror and smiled at Kenshin's reflection; he was leaning against the wall behind her smiling back. 

 "Kaoru, we're going to have to find a way to get the others back." Kenshin said calmly. She had caught the change of his tone. It was warmer. 

 "Persephone's base is in Tokyo now. The base that you had thought about had been abandoned recently." Kaoru replied. She turned and faced him. "We're going to have to find a way to get there as soon as possible without any enemies getting in the way as much as it can be avoided." 

 "I believe that Aoshi would help." Kenshin said. "The Oniwabanshuu are after all, the best spies and know many ways to get around unnoticed." 

Kaoru nodded. "I'll give him a call." 

 "I'll tell my men to prepare themselves, just in case." Kenshin added. 

* * * *

Kaoru stepped out of the warehouse wearing her uniform of black and armed with only her sword. Kenshin followed her soon after. Most of the Dark Blood personnel had been sent off to their destinations and their plans were set. Kaoru had spoken with Aoshi and negotiated with him. She had gotten a better response than she thought. Aoshi would be fighting along side them. 

She had checked up with Rising Sun and had organised to meet everyone in Tokyo where they would be able to hopefully end the fight. "It would be a long time before we come back here right?" Kaoru asked Kenshin. 

 "We might not come back." Kenshin said. "If we succeed in this, we wouldn't have to come back. Instead, we could move out to the countryside if that is what you'd like to do." He smiled when Kaoru turned to him with a surprised expression. He added, "I have a residence in the countryside that had been given to me by my parents. I had seen it but I've never lived in it. I suppose I thought that I wasn't ready." 

 "Alright," Kaoru said with a happy smile, "But first, there is one place that I would have to go to first." She walked along the gravel pathway, "I want to go alone, I promise to come back as soon as I can!" 

* * * *

Kenshin waited unsurely for a while. Should he leave her be? Unfamiliar ki shot to his senses. Maybe he shouldn't.

* * * *

Kaoru knelt in front of her mother's grave. A wooden cross marked the grave with several fresh flowers lying beneath it. "Mother…" She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together in prayer. 

_Thank you for everything that you have done for me. I thank you for teaching me to become strong. Thank you. I bid you farewell._

She opened her eyes. "I don't have any flowers to offer to you, but… I will next time." 

 "Akurei!" 

Kaoru stood and turned around. Before her stood a woman in red uniform, she had short brown hair and was armed with the nunchaku. Immediately Kaoru recognised her. "Shuura." 

 "I have questions," Shuura stated, "Do you know what the Mibu Wolves are doing out in the city? They're taking over the underground zones." She narrowed her eyes at Kaoru. "If it weren't for your disruptions during the _Trials_ then maybe your mother would have survived. Haven't you got a clue what Blair meant? She was the one who held Persephone back from doing such actions like now." 

Kaoru gritted her teeth. "What are you trying to say? That I should've stayed out of it and waited for my death?" 

 "It may have been better that way Akurei." Shuura seethed. "Blair had received a lot of respect from everyone and because of that, Persephone held back." 

 "There's nothing we can do about the past. Right now, I am going to fight against Persephone instead of whining about the past." Kaoru replied sharply, "Don't blame anything on me." She walked passed Shuura. 

 "That is why I, along with Flight will battle alongside you." Shuura said, her voice was still filled with rage. "Flight personnel have been getting murdered one by one by Wolves."

Kaoru stopped. "Very well, Persephone's base is at Tokyo. Dark Blood, Rising Sun, Street Fighters, Black Hearts, Poison Vixens and Oniwabanshuu are going to be there. I know very well that Persephone's group is going to be at least 1500 members surrounding the area. But I know that we have a good chance of winning. Planning will take place at the _Sub-Trials tonight."_

Shuura nodded before vanishing from sight. 

Kaoru continued walking. 'I have to win this. I have to change the code for the sake of all the women who have been registered. Future generations are also being under threat.' A while later, she found Kenshin waiting for her at the warehouse and smiled. 

_ 'I have to win for us.' _

* * * *

Kaoru, Kenshin, Aoshi and Hannya were rushing through the underground tunnels. Kaoru glanced at her watch. '7 o'clock. Alright, the plan is set to go.' Kaoru recalled every single word spoken at the meeting. She narrowed her eyes with determination. 'The battle is going to be big.' 

_"This is plan, Okashira, you'll bring your people in and rescue them with the Poison Vixens, Black Hearts and Street Fighters backing you up." Kaoru said, "Once you have got them back, get out of the area straight away."_

_ "Alright." Aoshi nodded. "Hannya, you'll help."_

_Hannya nodded. _

_ "Shuura, your people will be support. Watch our backs alright?" Kaoru said. _

_ "Sure thing." Shuura replied. _

_ "After we've saved the others, I want everyone to clear from the area, I'll handle the rest." Kaoru said, "Make sure that Rising Sun get out of their as well." _

_ "I'll help." Kenshin said coldly. Kaoru shot Kenshin an unsure glance. "Kaoru, we're in this together."_

"Kaoru," Kenshin whispered to her as they pressed their backs against the wall and peeked over the corner. Kaoru spotted a few Wolves on patrol. Kenshin however, sensed another few other ki that concerned him. He recognised them and didn't like it at all. "Kaoru," He whispered again.

 "Yes?" Kaoru finally replied. 

 "Promise me that you won't draw your sword." Kenshin said, "I'll only let you draw it to fight Persephone." He made stern eye contact with her, not backing down on his command. 

 "Kenshin, but if I don't-,"

 "I don't want you to draw your sword," Kenshin said, "Don't worry." Kaoru looked at Kenshin horrified. How was he expecting her not to draw her sword? There must have been many in their and surely Kenshin couldn't take them all on. Especially with her there. 

 "Kenshin, then what's the point of me coming here if I can't fight?" Kaoru asked slightly outraged as well as confused. 

 "Promise me that. Don't worry. I'll protect you." Kenshin said. Kaoru paused for a moment. "Promise me."

 "I-I… promise." Kaoru choked out. 

 "Thank you." Kenshin kissed her gently on the lips. "Stay here and I'll get rid of those in the way. You can follow me afterwards." Within less that a millisecond, Kenshin vanished around the corner to Kaoru's amazement. The only thing she saw was his amber eyes. She peered around the corner and only saw corpses. He was going to reveal the real Battousai. 

She didn't feel fear however. It was almost as if she had expected it. After receiving a signal from Kenshin, she ran around the corner and sprinted to him. She took in her surroundings of Persephone's base. It was bigger than she had expected. Almost like 3 warehouses put together with many Wolves on patrol. 

She was about to move to the next area when a sight froze her. Among the four corpses was…

 "Kenshin, why would there be a male in the Mibu Wolve's type of uniform?" Kaoru asked. 

Kenshin frowned. "Saitoh..."

* * * *  


**AN: **Another chapter! I'd like to thank all of your for the reviews and support! I'm seriously having so much fun writing this fic. Now that my exams are over, I can get back on track. I've lost my sense of direction lately so yeah… my apologies to whoever I missed replying to, I usually work on several computers so I lose track sometimes… 

**Moonlight's Sorrow: **I'm soooo sorry about not replying to your review! So very, very sorry! *bows million times* I must have gotten all of my files real mixed up. But thank you all the same! Oh, and about your thoughts on the lemon, *cringes* To be honest, I don't know what exactly the definitions are for lime, lemon, waff, taff etc. So I was kinda working off reading experience. ;-; And… I know it's a bit late but Happy Birthday to you. Lol.

**Noner_89: **Oh no, you didn't bug me at all. Lol. *smiles* Thanks for your reviews and I hope that this chapter was a good read. ^.-

**Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love: **Phew. Thanks for your feedback. ^-^x I am so relieved. And yeah, I've read that fic as well. So I know what you mean. 

**Ixchen****: Thanks for your review! ^o^x  Hope to see you next time! **

**Tree Nymph: **Wow. Thanks. *blushes* You know, even my best friends can't really describe my stories without getting a bit muddled up themselves. Lol. And no, I would not let negative criticism throw me off ever. (Not my style) Yep, I can be the stubborn type at times. ^-^x

**Fanfiction Wanderer:** Thanks. *smiles* And yeah, I do read LGS' fics. They're cool and I love them too. ^-^x

**Billabong Bob: **LMAO. You were kidding?!!!! You do not know how much you made me freak out when I saw that review. *shakes head* However, I was willing to try something different. Thanks for the reading!

**Ginny-cry: **V ^.- Thanks for reading!

**Arizosa****: (I know that probably you'd want to kill me for a really late update now… but I haven't been visited by the Mistress of Torture so… *hides in the closet*) Thanks for the review. I was glad that you found it alright. And yeah, I know what you mean when you said that you get embarrassed reading them. I do too. Thanks for reading!**

Thanks everyone! I hope to update really soon! (Damn, I wonder how many times I've update late… I hate updating late….)

~ Cherry Chibi


	13. The Lone Wolf

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin series or any of its creations. However, I do own Mina, Chanelle, Kenka and Toya. ^-^x

Code Catfight – Chapter 13 – By Cherry Chibi

'The Lone Wolf' 

* * * *

_She was about to move to the next area when a sight froze her. Among the four corpses was…_

_ "Kenshin, why would there be a male in the Mibu Wolves' type of uniform?" Kaoru asked. _

_Kenshin frowned. "Saitoh..."_

* * * *

Kaoru looked slightly confused. "You mean this dead guy is Saitoh?" 

Kenshin shook his head. "No, he is one of the captains. Saitoh is around here somewhere," Kenshin wiped the blood away from his blade and then sheathed it. "We've got to hurry. Let's go." He ran and Kaoru followed 

They leapt high and landed on the ledge of an open window. Kaoru looked out and spotted many groups of Mibu Wolves on patrol. She quickly slipped inside and Kenshin followed. There was no noise besides the sounds of dripping liquid that echoed. 

 "This way," Kenshin whispered. They silently sped through the grey concrete halls and stopped at a room where screams were heard. Kaoru recognised the voice.

 "Tsubame!" She took haste. Kenshin grabbed her shoulder and held her back. "Let me go, they're torturing her!" Kaoru said in a loud whisper. She glared at him and he glared back. A few moments passed before Kaoru gave in. 

 "Allow me." He opened the door and slipped in. Kaoru watched through the opening. Tsubame was tied by chains against the wall outstretched. Cuts and bruises were patched across her skin. Her uniform was torn and ripped in several areas. She backed away from the opening just in time before blood sprayed. 

 "Kaoru."

Kaoru entered quickly and reached Tsubame in time before she fell onto the ground when Kenshin and sliced the chains. "Tsubame, Tsubame…" Kaoru whispered, she brushed a couple locks of brown hair from the girls face, "How are you feeling?" 

 "Akurei…" Tsubame said with choking sobs, "Where's Yahiko?" She held onto Kaoru's forearms. "Is he OK?" Dried blood clung from her wounds on her arms, legs, chest and face. 

 "He'll be fine." Kaoru said. "Tsubame, are you able to get yourself out?" 

Tsubame gritted her teeth and pushed herself to stand. "I can move but I don't think I will be able to fight." She reported. Kaoru nodded. Kenshin was silent. 

 "Alright," Kaoru pulled out a phone and dialled to call Shuura. She waited until she heard a woman answer, "Shuura, come around the back, through the open window and straight pass three halls turn right on the fourth and to the first red door. Pick up Tsubame and get her out to safety." She said her commands clearly. 

_ "I'll be there." _

Kaoru tucked her mobile back into its pouch. "Tsubame, stay here and keep the door closed."

 "Here are the keys. Lock the door." Kenshin passed a key to Tsubame which he had removed from one of the corpses. Tsubame caught them and nodded. He turned back to Kaoru, "We have to go." 

Kaoru nodded. "Take care Tsubame." 

 "You too Akurei." 

Kaoru followed Kenshin out of the room. After they left, Kaoru heard the Tsubame lock the door. She kept up with Kenshin as they made their way through the maze of halls. As they went, Kenshin felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of its pouch and answered it. "What is it?"

_ "Zanza here, we've got the Fox-lady." _

 "Right, get her out of the area and tend to her wounds if need be." Kenshin commanded. He tucked the phone in its pouch immediately when he felt a strong ki. His eyes burned amber and ceased running. 

Kaoru stopped. She sensed it too.

 "Kaoru, keep going, I'll deal with him." Kenshin said, "I'll catch up with you in twenty minutes. Make sure you avoid wolves that are on patrol." Kaoru nodded and continued running. 

 "Battousai, it's been a long time." A voice echoed through the hall. 

 "Not long enough." Battousai said. At the corner of his eyes, he watched Kaoru.

* * * *

 'I mustn't draw my sword,' Kaoru thought, 'But Kenshin never said anything about me fighting with a sheathed one.' She grinned, 'Yeah, it'll be different but I'll do it.' 

 "Akurei!" 

Kaoru stopped and turned around. A bullet fired. She back up against the door but tumbled through, the bullet missed. She flipped back onto her feet and looked around the huge empty area. She ran to the centre of the room. 

 "Akurei! Give yourself up!" A wolf entered. "Or your friend will fall to her death." 

Kaoru looked up and saw Misao being held on both arms by two wolves. They were on a platform. She didn't say anything. 'How will I get her safe?' She caught a glimpse a person who had opened the door which led to the platform. 'Okashira will handle that.' "I won't give myself up without a fight!" 

 "Then I, Chiku of the Mibu Wolves will kill you." 

 "I don't think so."

* * * *

Silence took hold of the corridors again. Battousai approached the tall thin man dressed in navy blue. "Why are you here Saitoh?" 

 "I'm not letting a good name become tainted by sins." Saitoh said, "Kill. Evil. Instantly. Remember Battousai, those are the words which I follow. Mibu Wolves have become categorised as the group who are known as the Wolves of Hell in the underworld. I'm here to clean up the mess which the Kamiya-girl has caused." 

 "Shedding Akurei's blood will only worsen situations." Battousai said.

 "We've got a score to settle Battousai." Saitoh took up his Gatotsu zero-tsuki stance. 

 "If you wish." Battousai unsheathed his sword. "Ryu-kan-sen!" Swords clashed. He attacked without hesitation. He took advantage of Saitoh's blind spot caused by his sword. Battousai wounded Saitoh's right leg. 

 "Tai-ku-Gatotsu!" Saitoh stabbed his sword through Battousai's left shoulder. Blood sprayed and he fell back, teeth gritted. Saitoh tried to deliver the final blow but Battousai was too fast. 

"Ryu-sou-sen!" 

Saitoh dodged and attempted to do another Tai-ku-gatotsu attack. He failed.

 "Enough foolish play! Ryu-Shou-Sen!" Battousai wounded Saitoh across the chest and avoided being sprayed by blood. He landed with a skid and watched as Saitoh fell back in defeat. 

Saitoh waited for the finish but the attack never came. He staggered to his feet and found Battousai gone. 'If you play like Battousai, then I must say that Kamiya-girl has softened you. This fight isn't over yet Battousai.' He coughed and retreated to tend to his wounds.

* * * *

Akurei dodged another attack made by Chiku. "Draw your sword Akurei!" Chiku shouted ironically. Akurei swung her sheathed sword at Chiku and made impact at Chiku's neck. 

 "Have a nice sleep." 

Two bloody bodies fell onto the ground. She looked up and found Aoshi helping Misao out. Her phone rang. "Akurei here."

 "_I've got Tsubame here at safety. Flight personnel along with Rising Sun have taken over the eastern areas of the base Street Fighters and Poison Vixens are at the northern. Oniwabanshuu are taking the underground."_

 "Good. Where are the Dark Blood and Black Hearts?" 

_ "Black Hearts are making their way to the southern while Dark Blood are on standby. It seems that there are wolves evacuating. Persephone is still in the building somewhere though."_

 "Alright. Thanks." Kaoru hung up. 'We have to find Yahiko and then I'll deal with Persephone.' 

She sensed a ki. She spun around. Kaoru eyed Kenshin and her immediate reactions happened without her being aware. She tore the bottom of her shirt around and swiftly tied the strips of black material around Kenshin's shoulder wound. He felt her tighten the strips. "Thank you." 

 "Everything's going according to plan." Kaoru said. "We have to find Yahiko and then Persephone." A part of her was beginning to fall deeper in an unknown pain. She knew that Kenshin would disappear if this continues. She couldn't let him go though. The ki that he was emitting was freezing cold. 

Kenshin looked down at Kaoru. "Is something wrong?" 

 "I don't want you to become someone who I don't know." Kaoru said. "Just remember that."

* * * *

**AN:** Hey! I've updated! *looks proud* Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the feedback!!!! And I'm assuming most of you are expecting the ending to come soon, well, I think about 2-4 more chapters left. So yeah. 

**Ixchen****: ***smiles* Thanks so much for being so consistent with the support. I'm really grateful. Nowadays, I'm getting more and more criticism and strange comments about me being a 'freak', 'crazy' and 'loser', just because I write. Your support really brings a smile to my face! (sorry... I blab alot)

**PoPlAr****: **Hey there! Lol. Hope you got some answers in this chapter. Mibu Wolves is or should I say, was a female group. ^-^x Thanks for the feedback! 

**Moonlight's Sorrow: ***nods confused* I'm confused... you were complementing? Oh well. I guess it was. Haha. Ah... er... m... well, now I'm confused. *shrugs and grins* Well, I'll just move on from that and continue. Hope you enjoyed this chap and thanks for reading!

**Chibi Battousai: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you still like this fic. ^o^x

**^_^( ): **Well, I don't know who you are but I'll just say thanks for reading! 

**Tsugoi Kakarlena: **Sure! I'll read your fic as soon as I can and it's alright if you used Kaoru's title 'Akurei' from this fic. After all, Akurei is just a Japanese word which means 'Demon'. In fact, I'm quite flattered that you liked the title. Lol. I'm looking forward to reading your fic! ^-^x

**Fanfiction Wanderer: **Oh no, no, no, no! Saitoh didn't die! ... ... Lol. And the confrontation between Kaoru and Persephone will be coming along soon, maybe a couple of chapters later but you never know... might come real soon. *shrugs* Thanks for reading! 

**Nee-chan: **Oh that's alright. Server problems always happen. Anyway, I'm glad that you've reviewed!!! And thanks for your feedback. ^o^x

**Arizosa****: **Oh my... I think I really understand the Mistress of Torture now. *continues wrapping bandages over arm while the ligaments regenerate painfully with an amused smile* Call me crazy but I think I like this colour... *points to odd liquid oozing from wrist and licks it away, eyes fill with pure white, fangs grow* Muahahahaha....

BTW, if any one of you love reading supernatural fics that are at the 'believable' stage if you know what I mean, check PoPlAr's fic... 'Spring of the Sun'. It's absolutely enjoyable. Of course, there are many other wonderful authors out there! 

See ya around everyone! *blood trickles from corner of mouth*

~ Catto Crimson -- (usually takes over Cherry when big bloody battles come... Cherry no likes battle too much)


	14. Anything for You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin series or any of its creations. However, I do own Mina, Chanelle, Kenka and Toya. ^-^x

Code Catfight – Chapter 14 – By Cherry Chibi

 'Anything for you'

~*~

_Kaoru followed her instincts, this place was silent like the dead of the night. Kenshin was following her from behind. She stopped when she had sense a strong fighting ki emitting from a room behind the door that was next to her. _

_ "Yahiko." Kenshin said, he silently turned the door knob and then slid into the room. When he entered he was surprised to find Yahiko alone. He cut the ropes which had tied Yahiko to the chair. The seventeen year old spat the material from his mouth with disgust. _

_ "Those wolves are losers," Yahiko said angrily, "They just ran off when they received a message to retreat." He stood and stretched. "Where's Tsubame?" _

_ "She's safe." Kaoru replied, "Yahiko, once you leave this room, turn left and keep going straight, there's an open window there that you can escape from." _

_ "Hurry now." Kenshin said. Yahiko nodded and sprinted out. _

_After they were sure that Yahiko had made it through the corridors, they both left the room. Kaoru's mobile rang and she quickly answered it. "Akurei speaking." _

 "All sides of the base have been taken over. The Wolves have completely abandoned the area and have made their evacuation. There are several personnel injured badly with Poison Vixens helping to tend the wounds. Oniwabanshuu members have allocated Persephone on the rooftop waiting for you. From now on, its all up to you Akurei." 

_ "Thanks," Kaoru said. She hung up the phone. Kenshin was waiting for her patiently. "Persephone is on the rooftop, am I able to draw my sword then?" She said with a hint of sarcasm at the end of her sentence. Kenshin cocked an eyebrow and Kaoru just smiled. "Don't worry Kenshin. Everything is fine. Let's hurry." _

~*~

Kaoru reached the door that led to the rooftop. She placed her hand on the door and took a deep breath. Kenshin placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kaoru, remember what I had said the other night." Kaoru thought for a while and then nodded. 

_Anything for you._

A loud creak echoed through the silent halls and light flashed into Kaoru's eyes. She stepped onto the concrete and immediately made eye contact with Persephone. 

 "Blair's child finally shows up," Persephone said scornfully. "I thought that you would've failed to reach this far, of course, you had to have your friends help you. How pathetic." She had her sword drawn and ready for attack. 

 "I'm not the one who is pathetic." Kaoru replied sharply, "You are." She noticed Persephone tense up with rage. "You are the one who has forgotten the meaning of the code and had taken advantage of the power that comes with it." Kaoru unsheathed her sword. "That is why, I, along with others have come here to bring it down." 

 "Foolish child." Persephone mocked. "You can't even defeat me." 

 "You haven't seen me battle to my full potential." Kaoru replied calmly. The air around them was still and the sun was beating down on them. There was a long pause of silence. Rage emitting from Persephone while calmness and determination flowed from Kaoru, making Persephone even more outraged at the girl. 

 "Enough! We shall settle this with our swords!" Persephone charged forward and Kaoru had easily dodged her. 

 "Persephone, a wolf is helpless without its pack. Isn't that correct?" Kaoru questioned. She eyed Persephone with caution. "That is how you defeated my mother. With your group. Not by yourself." Kaoru charged forward. Swords clashed. She backed away. "You're group has abandoned you. You're alone." 

 "You think that my gang really matters?!" Persephone through a dagger at Kaoru suddenly. Kaoru hadn't seen in coming and the dagger skimmed and split the flesh on her right leg. She stumbled. 

 "Persephone," Kaoru straightened herself and pulled her sword into position. "I have realised that through this whole ordeal, it has always been about you gaining power and rarely, if not, never about the Mibu Wolves and how they'd become strong through happiness." Kaoru glared at the woman. "I can't allow you to bring down others with you!" She sprinted forward and slashed the sword down Persephone's right wrist – destroying the nerves and tendons. 

Persephone dropped her sword and screamed. "You bitch!" 

Kaoru shook her head, "I don't believe that I would have any desire to kill you. But now I am sure that you're quick defeat will show other women registered in the stupid code that they can do as they wish with their lives to find happiness." Kaoru wiped the blade of her sword clean and sheathed it. 

After giving one final glance, Kaoru walked to the door, preparing to leave. She heard a gun click in preparation to fire. She turned around. Persephone aimed a gun straight at her. "Don't play foolish." Kaoru warned. 

 "You were right, a wolf is helpless without its pack." Persephone said, "That's why there are always others nearby." 

Kaoru screamed in pain when a blade suddenly pierced through her left leg and quickly withdrew. She lost balance and fell onto her knees. 

 "I don't lose a fight so easily," Persephone said, "But this one, I know I'll win." 

 "KAORU!" 

A gunshot fired. Blood splattered onto the ground. Cries of pain. 

 "Kill. Evil. Instantly." Saitoh wiped the blade of his sword clean and sheathed it neatly. Persephone's corpse lay in a pool of blood. 

Kaoru felt grateful for Kenshin's warm embrace and hugged him in return. 

It was finally over.

* * * *

_3 months later…_

Kaoru stepped out of the house and looked out to the fields of green. Her hands held a metallic object which she hadn't touched for a very long time. She allowed the breeze to flow through her hair. Kenshin stepped out and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

 "Is everything completed?" Kaoru asked. 

 "Yes. Yahiko and Tsubame have taken charge." Kenshin replied. 

Kaoru smiled. Now she could look forward to a peaceful life with Kenshin by her side and only have to bear the scars that would heal over time. The passed months have been for her recovery as well as everyone else's, the code had been taken down and all women who were registered were discharged. Many had returned home to their families while others have begun to live normal lives. 

 "Are you going to play something?" Kenshin finally asked gingerly. 

 "Of course I am!" Kaoru lifted the flute up to her lips. Took a deep breath and played a sweet high melody. It had been a very long time since she had touched her precious heirloom. 

Kenshin grinned inwardly. It was because of the metallic object that they had met. It was also because of it that Kaoru had witnessed him perform an assassination and made him go after her. But now that he thought about it, he was glad that it had happened. 

_Many years of days, hours of moments, _

_Had once been taken over by night,_

_But now that I have seen full potential,_

_Happiness and the importance of love_

_I had realised what is needed to find_

_Meaning and purpose in this life of mine _

_All I need to do is wake up!_

_Open my eyes to the horizons around me…_

* * * *

**AN: **Hey everybody! So sorry for the late update... I had internet connection problems as well as had to get the damn computer re-imaged.  But guess what? This was the last chapter!!! Oh yeah!! No more waiting for updates on this fic. Hehe. Thanks everybody for supporting me all the way! I feel so grateful that people like you have been reading my fics! Thanks!!!

**Ginny-cry:** ^o^x

**Bob-san: **That's alright! As long as you're reading I don't mind if you don't review every chapter or not. Hope you enjoyed this final chapter!

**Nee-chan: **Well, LMAO, you've got a great imagination there. I would have never thought of imagining Saitoh in an apron…*pulls Saitoh back* Don't worry, Saitoh wouldn't have the guts to hurt you. *pins Saitoh against the wall with sword* Well, thanks for reading this fic!

**Tsugoi Kakarlena: **I tried as soon as I can to update! Hope you enjoyed it! ^-^x

**Moonlight's Sorrow: **Tired? What time were you reading my fic??? Well, anywayz, thanks for reading and reviewing! ^o^x

**Noner_89: **I've updated as soon as I could! (Even though its really late) Thanks for supporting me! ^o^x

**Fanfiction Wanderer: **I had fun writing this chapter thanks. ^-^x Thanks for reading!

**Arizosa: ***deep breath* Alright, I'm ready. I think you're gonna torture me again right? Well, I've been preparing… *gulps* Ah… On a lighter note, thanks for reading!!!

**Chibi Battousai: **Last chapter. *smiles* Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!

That's it from me here! Thanks again everyone!!

**RKKL: **Good thing you're not grounded anymore!!! Anyway, this fic is officially closed. 

**The_Dark_is_Mine:** Hahaha… you've just caught up and I've finished the fic. Sorries. Hope that you enjoyed this fic. ^o^x Thanks for reading!!!

~ Cherry Chibi


End file.
